Brothers
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Serena has been in the same relationship for three years and her boyfriend proposes they move in. She doesn't see a problem...until he shows his true colors once their alone. Can she get out of her boyfriend's hurtful hands? R&R! sry for bad summary
1. The Truth

_

* * *

_

**The Truth**

* * *

_Thursday_

"Mornin' Rena. What brings you here so early?" A sandy blonde greeted as he wiped down the counter of his café.

"Not much. Just got a date."

"And you consider a date with me not much?" A voice questioned from behind. The dark haired male sat next to his girlfriend and planted a short kiss on her lips. "How is my sweet?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Great now that I've seen you." She smiled.

"I love you Re."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Re?"

"Shortened from Rena." The male answered.

He just shrugged. "Usual Serena?"

"Please and thank you."

"And you Seyia?"

"Vanilla shake and a burger please."

"Be back soon." He said before going to prepare the couple's orders.

The bell chimed and four girls walked in. A bluenette, a blonde, a brunette, and a girl with raven black hair.

"Be right back hun." Serena said before going to join the four. "Hey girls."

"Hey Rena." All greeted. "What brings you here?" Amy asked.

"A date."

"With?"

"Same guy I've been dating for three years now."

"I'm going to sit." Raye said.

"Why can't she get over the fact that I'm dating her brother?"

"I don't know." Lita said in wonderment. "She always seems cold towards him."

"I don't know. But on happier news, Darien is coming home soon."

"Who?" Serena asked.

"That guy that we sent the video tape to."

"Oh yah."

---

"_Anyways. We'd like you to meet a new friend of ours. Her name is Serena. She just moved here a few months ago" Lita turned from the camera. "Serena, come say hi."_

_"To a video camera? Wow, I've been in town for two months and I make friends that talk to a video camera."_

"_It's for our friend. He's in America studying. We've known him for like ever. We're sending him this for Christmas."_

"_That Darien guy?"_

_"Yes."_

"_Oh." A blonde walked up to the camera. "Hi. My name is Serena. You've met Mina…she came sooner than I did, but she's my sister. The girls have told me so much about you. They really miss you too. Uhhh, I'm not sure what else to say…hope your studying is going good. Good luck!"_

_---_

"Serena." Seyia called from the counter. "Our food is here."

"Catch you girls later?"

"Sure. See ya." The three called.

Serena quickly walked back to the counter where Seyia sit.

"How about we take this to my place."

"Why can't we just eat it here?"

"Come on baby. I wanna talk in private."

She glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm just not ready yet? I want to wait." She said taking a sip of her milkshake.

"We've been dating for almost three and a half years. How long are you going to make me wait?"

Serena glanced towards Andrew who she knew was listening in. He was ready to charge Seyia. "I know, but if you're just in this relationship for the sex, then I'm out. We've been together for three years and haven't done it, I think you can wait until I'm ready or we're married, which might be the same time."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to talk. Promise. No sex involved."

"Okay, okay." She looked over to Andrew who was 'wiping' the spotless counter. She opened her mouth to speak, but Seyia beat her to it.

"Waiter, check please." He demanded rather rudely.

"Seyia. He's my brother. Andy, we'll be taking this to go. Can you please get our check?"

"Sure Rena. Come on over to the register."

"Here babe." Seyia handed her some cash. "Go pay."

"Seyia, please. Could you have a little more respect?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry honey. I'm just tired. Didn't sleep well last night."

She pecked his lips. "It's okay. I understand." She grabbed the money and headed towards Andrew.

"5.49 please."

She handed him the ten. "I'm sorry about Seyia."

"It's okay." He handed her change. "Just be careful around him."

"What's so wrong with him? Do you know why Raye hates him? They _are _siblings."

"Yah, I know. But she hasn't told me. I don't think she's even told the other girls."

"I'll have to ask her later."

"But-"

"Can we go babe?" Seyia asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, sure. We'll talk later Andy. See ya at home." She waved.

"Sure Rena." He sighed. _He does anything, he's dead. _

"Hey Andrew." Raye said appearing in front of him.

"Oh, hey. How are you doing?"

She sighed.

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell Serena she has to stop seeing Seyia."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Raye, why are you so mean towards your brother?"

She looked away.

"The reason you're so cold towards him, could Serena be in any sort of danger because of this reason?"

"I'll explain it later, in private. I don't want to do it here."

"I'm due for a break soon. Where would you rather talk?"

"Anywhere around here we could?"

"My personal office."

"You have an office in this place?"

"I have to do the bills and whatnot somewhere. Plus we had an extra room here, so I just made it my office area. I use it to get away sometimes."

"Oh, that works. I think the girls are getting ready to leave. I'll go say bye and meet you back here."

"Okay." She walked back to the table where the other three were getting up.

"Raye, you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer."

"You okay?"

"Yah. I just wanna talk with Andrew."

"See ya Andy." Mina said giving her brother a hug.

"Catch ya later sis. See ya girls." Andrew waved.

The three girls walked out of the arcade/café and Andrew and Raye walked to his office.

"Please, sit." Andrew took a seat behind the desk and Raye sat in the chair in front of it. "Is Rena in danger by dating Seyia?"

"If they're in public, no. He wouldn't dare do anything drastic in public."

"What does he do in private?"

She stood and moved the collar of her shirt to expose a long scar going across her shoulder and going downwards, disappearing under the shirt. "It continues down to my waist."

Andrew stood. "What did he do?"

"I think I refused to make him lunch."

"So he cut you?"

She nodded and replaced her shirt. "Yes. I finally started listening to him so I wouldn't have to feel that pain again. He beat me too. He left bruises. He wouldn't let me tell anyone, and if he thought that I did tell someone, he beat me and refused to let me leave the house for a week."

Andrew gasped. "She just left with him."

Raye sighed. "I'm pretty sure he won't do anything…not yet at least. She has more contact with more people. If she stopped showing up, she could be tracked down and located. We were relatively alone when my parents died. So when I would stop showing up publically, no one would notice."

"You have to tell Rena."

She sighed. "Next time I see her, I'll let her know." She promised.

"Thank you for telling me."

"You can't tell anyone though. It's a past that I'd prefer to forget."

Andrew stood and hugged Raye. "I understand."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Where do you live anyways? Now that I think about it, I've never been to your place before."

"I live in the country. Secluded."

"Why did you come into town then?"

"I have to get my groceries from somewhere. Then I met you and had plenty of reason to come into town." He said placing a hand above her knee.

"Well I'm glad you came into town." She smiled putting a hand on his and squeezing gently. She took a bite of her chicken sandwich. "Andy makes the best chicken sandwiches!" She said happily. "How late do you think we'll be tonight?"

"Not too late. I just want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. We can watch a movie and just chill on the couch until you wanna leave." He said pulling into a driveway.

"You live here?" She asked looking around. She saw a small ranch made of brick. It looked to have two rooms plus the family room, kitchen…typical house rooms.

"Yah. It's cozy and out of the noise of the city. Come on. I'll give you the grand tour."

She got out of the car slowly. Looking at her surroundings, she saw virtually nothing. No houses within a hundred yards, no other people, no nothing. The only thing she saw plenty of was trees. It was foresty. She loved that aspect. "Don't you ever get lonely out here?" She asked as he unlocked the front door.

"I like the quiet." He said simply. He opened the door and Serena followed him in.

…

After the couple finished eating, Seyia was sitting at one end of the couch while Serena lay across the length of it with her head resting in his lap watching The Break Up.

"Serena." He said softly, stopping the movie.

"Something wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"No. I just wanted to ask you the question that was the reason for me asking you here mainly."

"What is it?"

"What do you think about moving in with me?"

"What?" She was taken aback.

"How about you move in with me. I mean, we love each other deeply, we've been dating for three and a half years, and I would love to wake up next to you every morning."

She thought a moment. "That sounds great. I'd love it." She said before leaning in for a kiss. She stopped about an inch from his lips. "But no sex." She quickly added before closing the gap.

Once they broke, he said, "of course. I'll wait for your say."

"Good. We can move me in tomorrow. It's the weekend and I have no plans."

"Works for me."

She smiled before hugging him closely. "I love you Seyia."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mom, why do you protest this so much?" Serena complained. "I'm twenty years old. I can make decisions for myself. It's about time I moved out."

"But dear, you are simply dating this boy. You don't know what his intentions are!"

"Mom, I'm still a virgin. I've told him that I'm not ready to take that step in our relationship yet and since I had my talk with him, he hasn't pushed the topic. I told him last night when he asked me that if I agree to move in, he is still not to push the topic." She replied irritated.

"What would your father think if he knew you were moving in with him?"

"WHAT!?" An angry male voice screamed. Ken appeared in the doorway. "You're NOT moving in with that boy!"

"DADDY! I'm twenty…2-0…and plenty capable of making decisions for myself. Why does no one let me do what I want!?" She complained.

"Because this boy is bad news."

"UGH!" She screamed in frustration as she marched up the stairs. Her parents heard her bedroom door slam shut.

…

Serena secured the lock that she had installed herself, put her back against the door and slid to the floor. She looked at her cell. _10:34 Mom and dad should be going to bed soon. Andy got off work four minutes ago…Mina should be home already…I'll just leave a note for Andy. _She pressed one on her speed dial.

"Hello lovely."

"Hey." She said quietly.

"What's wrong? You okay?"

"Hold on." She got up and walked out to her balcony and shut the door behind her. She looked up through the holes in the balcony above her. No one was out to hear her.

"My parents don't want me to move in with you."

"Why the hell not?"

"They don't like you. My dad never has."

"I guess we can't then."

"How many times have I listened to my parents?"

"True. What are you scheming?"

"Andy should be home soon. He usually heads straight to bed after a late night. Mina is already home; I see her reading light on. Mom and dad will be to bed by 11:30. I'll pack up my necessities and if you could come pick me up, I'll leave tonight."

"Perfect. When do you want me to come?"

"I'd say 1 to be safe. That way I know mom and dad are sleeping."

"Sounds excellent my love."

"See you tonight then."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She said before hanging up.

She entered her room to hear a knocking on her bedroom door.

"Serena, don't beat yourself up over this."

"Leave me alone. I'm going to sleep." She said. She changed into comfier clothes and began to sort out what she needed.

/\/\/\/\

Her tired eyes glanced at the clock. _12:45. she_ sat down at her desk to write a note.

_Dear Andy,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this in letter format, but mom and dad are being pains in the ass. I'm moving in with Seyia. He asked me last night and I said sure. I love him…but apparently mom and dad don't realize that. They think he just wants this for the sex. He's not like that. There's something…different about him. I love him and want to move in with him. I'm leaving you this note to tell you that I love you. Let the girls know that I'll see them soon. I'll have my cell, so you can call. I'll plan on coming into town on Monday. I know mom and dad work that day until late. Let them know I love them even though they don't want me happy. Let Mina know I love her too and tell that Darien guy I said hi. I'll try and meet him one day. Call me. Luv ya bro._

_-Rena._

She folded the paper and wrote 'Andy' on the outside. She quietly opened her door and walked to the bathroom. She waited a moment and flushed the toilet in case anyone heard her door open. She then turned on the faucet. After she shut it off, she peeked out. _No one in sight. _She saw Andrew's door opened. On hot days he tended to sleep with his door open. She quietly walked in and set the note on his night table where she was sure he'd see it in the morning. She then left the room and quickly made her way back to her own. She looked at the boxes. She had only taken clothes and special items: a picture of her family, one of her friends, and a stuffed dog Andrew got her for their sixteenth birthday. It only took up three boxes. She saw headlights out her balcony window. She made her way to the doors and stepped out. Seyia was standing at the bottom. "Hold on." She said quietly. She grabbed her comforter and other bedding that made a loop for her to lower the boxes down in. She lowered them and Seyia put them by his car. She then securely tied the sheet to her railing and slid down the sheets. After she helped Seyia put the boxes in the car and kissed him, they got in the car and sped off.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a new story I came up with. I really can't think of a good name. Rite now it's going to be Brothers. As any of you read the story and think of a name, let me know and I'll put a poll later in my profile. But please give it a few chapters before suggesting one or supporting this one. I know the title of 'Brothers' doesn't make much sense right now, but by chapter three it'll make a lil more sense...lol I hope you like this. I just finished chapter three and got excited (like I tend to do) and had to post it. This is probably the only chapter I'm going to post for now because my computer is acting up. I'm running a anti-virus program and it slows down my computer and it's really bugging me. I'll update with chapter two as soon as I feel there's a good responce to the story and my computer is done acting like this...lol. Please revew and let me know how this is going!!!

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	2. Just A Slap

_

* * *

_

**I've had a good response from this story so far, so here's the next chappy...R&R plz**

* * *

**Just A Slap**

* * *

_Friday_

Andrew woke up as the sun hit his face. He groaned and rolled over. When he opened his eyes, he saw a white paper in front of him. "Hmm." _Andy…why is Rena writing me notes? _He thought to himself as he opened and began to read it. _Oh no. I have to call Raye. _He immediately dressed and picked up his phone. _Damn it. I don't know her number. _He quickly made his way downstairs and too the front door.

"What's the rush dear?" Ilene asked from the kitchen.

"I forgot that I offered to teach Raye some math for one of her classes. I'm running late."

"What about breakfast?"

"We're meeting at the Crown. I'll just get something there."

"Okay. If you see your sister, tell her to come home."

"Mina's right there."

"No. Serena. She left early this morning. Her room is empty. I don't think she slept well last night. None of her covers were on her bed. She's upset with your father and me."

"Will do mom. Love you. Bye. Bye Mina."

"Bye Andy."

"Bye."

He quickly darted out the door and sprinted towards Raye's place.

/\/\/\  
The raven haired female woke up to pounding on her door. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." She yelled as she approached the door. She tightened the tie on her bathrobe before opening the door. "Andrew? What are you doing here?"

"This." He panted and handed her the note. She took time reading it as he let himself in and sat on the couch. She subconsciously closed the door as she continued reading. Once done, she looked up, face paled. "Oh no."

"She must've left last night. When I left, I saw her bedding tied to her balcony rail. She ran away."

"Try calling her."

Andrew pulled out his cell and dialed her number.

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service. Press 1 to leave a voice mail,-"

He pressed one. "Rena, its Andrew. Call me back. It's urgent. Love you. Bye." He hung up and sighed. "No service." He muttered. "Do you know where he lives?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. He moved after I left. All I know now is that he lives out of town." She sighed. "I knew I should've done something more to stop them from dating!" Raye threw her hands in the air as she paced around the room. "I don't want my best friend to hurt like I did…like I _do._" She said quietly.

Andrew looked solemnly at the girl pacing back and forth…not knowing how to comfort her. He thought for a moment. "Wait…Rena was telling me about how he came into town because he had to buy groceries or something…"

"Which means at least one of them will have to come to town eventually."

"Which then if it's Serena, we can explain everything."

"And if it's Seyia we can follow him back to his place and get Rena outta there!" Raye said excitedly. "But how are we going to know when they come into town?"

"I'm sure Rena would stop by for a visit…she's bound to…"

"Keep trying to call her. I guess it's the only thing we can do at this point…"

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "If he lays one hand on her though…"

"Andrew, it's pointless to do that…worrying about what might happen…maybe she can change my brother…make him realize the wrong of his ways."

"You sound like you're quoting a book or something…"

"Well it's true…I kept telling myself that I couldn't wait to get out of there…but it just made it seem so far away."

"I know. We'll get her out of there." He said with a smile.

/\\//\\//\\//\

_Saturday_

Serena woke up the next morning to a weight on her waist. She closed her eyes as memories from the day before flooded her mind. She sighed lightly.

"You're awake." Seyia stated.

She turned around in his hold and smiled lightly as she brought her head forward to peck his lips.

"This is what I want to wake up to every morning." Seyia smiled as he pecked her lips again.

"I can't say I mind it too much either." She smiled. "Oh, by the way, I told Andrew that I'd come into town on Monday."

"You don't want to just stay here away from everything?"

"As much as I love you, I want to spend time with my friends and family too."

"After they didn't support your decision to come live with me?"

"I meant more so Andy and Mina."

"Oh. That's fine. I'll drive you out there if you'd like."

"I can drive myself. That is if you don't mind me driving your car."

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to do. I don't really have any business to go there for."

"Then you take the day to relax, and I'll go into town."

"Okay."

He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms. Serena mimicked his actions.

"I'm hungry." He muttered glancing to Serena.

Her gaze met his. "What?" She asked, confused. _Does he expect me to make his breakfast for him?_

"I'm hungry." He repeated.

"Okay?" He just stared at her. "Would you like some breakfast?"

He rolled to face her again and draped his arm over her waist. "Thanks for offering babe."

She looked at him confused, but brushed it off making excuses for him. _He's probably just tired._ "What would you like?"

…

"Mmmmm. That was delectable." He said as he dropped his fork on the now empty plate.

Serena sighed. She was covered in flour and egg from making Seyia's extravagant three course breakfast. _What is with him?_ "Seyia, do you mind tending to the dishes while I clean myself up. I really need a shower." She asked removing the apron from her body.

He sighed – obviously to show her his true response.

"Or maybe you could do what you can until I got out, and then I could help you." She suggested.

He sighed again. He really didn't want to do anything. "Sure."

She sent him a slight glare. _It's gotta be that he's tired. He's never been like this. _She bent over to peck his cheek. "Thanks hun." She said before moving to the bathroom.

/\\//\\//\

"How could she do this?" Ilene cried. "She just left!"

Ken embraced his wife. "Maybe she's just out with her friends and forgot to say something." He said, trying to convince himself.

"You heard her yesterday; she's out to defy us now. She went and moved in with that boy."

"Mom, dad?" Mina asked as she walked down the stairs tiredly. "What's going on?"

"Your sister ran away."

"What?" She asked disbelievingly. "20 year olds don't run away."

"She wanted to move in with that…_boy_, and we refused to let her."

"Seyia? Her boyfriend?"

"Yah, that one."

"Why couldn't you let her live with him?"

Ken sighed as he, Ilene, and Mina sat on the couch. "Something about that boy rubs me the wrong way. He has since the day Rena introduced him to us."

"Daddy, no offence, but any boy we introduce to you rubs you the wrong way."

"She is right dear." Ilene added in.

He chuckled slightly. "What can I say? I want my daughters to be my babies forever." He then sighed. "But I have this peculiar feeling about this one. Like something is definitely off with him."

"He's Raye's brother!" Mina defended.

"How much do you know about him Mina?" Ken asked, shooting a slight glare at his middle daughter.

"Well, he's four years older than us, his parents died when they were 15, uhhh."

"Exactly. You don't know that much about him! Do you know his history? Has he ever committed a crime? How sexually active is he? Will he hold back when my baby girl doesn't do something he wants her to?" He roared.

Mina and Ilene just sat there in shock.

"Whoa, you could cut the tension with a knife in here." Andrew said as he walked in the room. "What's going on?"

"We were discussing the situation with Rena."

Andrew paled. "I'll be up in my room."

"What is it son?" Ken asked seeing the look on his face.

"Just – uh – don't feel well."

Ilene just glared. "Dear, I think we know you a little better than that. What do you know?"

Andrew just lowered his gaze.

"Andrew, get over here, sit on this couch, and tell us what you know." Ken ordered sternly.

Andrew sighed as he joined his sister on the couch.

"Now? What do you know?" Ken asked again.

"She ran away. To live with him."

"Seyia?"

He nodded. "S-she left me a note." He unfolded the piece of paper he retrieved from his pocket and handed it to her parents.

Their eyes roamed the page, and when they finished, Ilene let out a strangled sob.

"How dare she say that?"

"In her defense, she was trying to explain to you guys. You wouldn't even hear her out." Mina piped up.

"As I recall, you weren't in the conversation."

"I was right upstairs! I heard the whole thing!" Mina protested. "You just jumped into the conversation and didn't hear her out at all."

Ken sighed. He knew his eldest daughter was right. He couldn't help but be proud of the triplets he raised with his lovely wife. Her birth was complicated. She actually wanted to go all natural. She always tried to be so strong, but she needed to lean on someone every once in a while. He was just glad that someone was him. She ran into complications when the doctors discovered two of the babies were breech, so they rushed her in for an immediate C-section. He smiled internally at the memory. Of course it was the two daughters that decided to be difficult. He sighed. No matter what anyone thought, he did love all three of his children dearly.

"Something tells me there's more." Mina spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Ilene asked.

She turned towards her brother. "What did Raye have to say to you yesterday?"

"What?" He asked nervously.

"I saw her walk with you into the back yesterday after we left."

Andrew sighed.

"What did she say to you Andrew?" Ken asked.

"Uh." Ilene started. She pulled her husband, who was sitting on the arm of the chair she was in, to her level to whisper in his ear. "What if they weren't – uh – talking?" Ilene suggested with a blush.

"My boy!" Ken said surprised. "I thought-"

"Whoa." He held his hands up defensively. "She is my sisters' best friend! We didn't do anything." He immediately defended.

Ilene sighed in relief.

"Mina, I think you should leave the room." Andrew said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"She asked me not to tell anyone."

"You're about to tell mom and dad."

"They aren't one of her best friends."

She sighed. "I'm going to go to Lita's. Guess I should let the girls know." She said getting up and walking out the door.

"What is it son?"

"Raye has a scar going from her shoulder to her waist."

"From?" Ilene asked, knowing she wouldn't want to hear the answer.

"She thinks that one was refusing to serve him lunch."

Ilene stifled a gasp.

"Apparently, when she didn't do something that he wanted her to do, he'd abuse her someway."

Ilene covered her mouth. "My baby." She breathed.

"She said in that note that she's coming into town on Monday."

"If she lives until then!" Ilene nearly shouted.

"Dear, we can't think like that." Ken said, obviously trying to convince himself of the words he was saying. "She is always aiming to please; she'll be fine until Monday."

…

Serena fell back onto the bed tiredly. She'd spent the day waiting on Seyia hand and foot. At first she just thought he was tired and cranky from the late night, but when he ordered her to draw him a bath at a precise temperature, she just laughed and left. That's how she ended up exhausted on a bed.

The bedroom door slammed open. "I thought I asked you to draw me a bath."

She sighed as she sat up. "You're plenty capable of doing it yourself. You've been ordering me to do shit for you all day. Do something for your damned self."

He walked over to the bed, hovering over her. "Learn your place in this world." He said as he slapped her face.

Her eyes grew wide as a hand went to her reddening cheek. "W-what did you do?" She asked as she brought her gaze back to him.

"Re, I-I'm sorry."

Her eyes grew watery from the pain. _Damn he's got a strong slap. _"Leave me alone." She whispered.

"I-I'm sorry. I lost my temper. I've been really stressed these past few weeks."

She sighed. "Can I just go to sleep?"

He gently caressed her unhurt cheek. "How about I draw you the bath?"

"Maybe in the morning. I'm tired and I just wanna sleep." She said avoiding his gaze.

"Alright." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm just going to go out to the front and watch the news, okay?"

She just nodded, still refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Re, please? Just look at me."

She cast a glance towards him, sorrow and pain in her eyes.

"I really am sorry. It won't ever happen again."

"It's okay." She gave a light smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she watched him walk out of the bedroom and closed the door. She then got up and changed into her pajamas. _Don't be too mad. It was just a slap...wasn't it?_

…

Seyia pulled out his cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Can you meet me at my place in five?"

The woman on the other line smirked. "Bitch piss you off?"

"Just get here."

"Doesn't she live with you now?"

"It's called a car bitch. Get your sexy ass over here." He nearly growled as he kept an eye on the bedroom there.

"I'll be there in five, be ready." She whispered huskily.

He snapped his phone shut and walked out to his car.

* * *

**A/N:** Seyia's an ass. I hate him...if you haven't figured out by my stories that include him, lol. I'm sure the main lead enemy in Hard Times woulda been Seyia had I watched the StarS season before writing that, lol. anyways, i've had a few reviews, and a few story alert adds, but I'd love more! Let me know what you think!

To answer another question if anyone else is wondering...  
I recieved a review asking why Raye didn't warn Serena about her brother's ways...**A: **It'll be explained in chapter four. I'm approaching typing that now.

Any other questions, put them in a review or PM me. :D

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	3. Love'

* * *

**'Love'**

* * *

_Sunday_

Serena slowly rose from her laying position. Her hand went to her head at a slight ach. _What happened?_ She swore she was drunk the previous night from the way she felt. Slowly, the previous day's events flooded her mind. _What is with him? Wait._ She looked to her left, but saw only empty bed. _Where is he?_ She slowly got up and grabbed her robe. She wrapped it around her body before opening the bedroom door. She heard the TV blaring in the living room, so she headed there. She gasped at the sight. Seyia was still in his previous day's clothes, laying the length of the couch, one leg over the back of the couch, the other falling off the front. One of his arms lie across his stomach, the other – containing a beer bottle – fell off the couch and was lying on the floor. There were about five other bottles lying on the floor next to the couch. _Oh my god Seyia, what did you do. _She asked herself. She walked over to him a placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Seyia." She said gently.

He groaned and rolled to his side.

She shook him again. "Seyia. Come on. Wake up."

"Lower the decibels." He snapped. "My head is killing me."

"That's because you've had six drinks." She said as she began picking up the bottles.

He groaned again as he sat up rubbing his temples.

Serena plopped next to him on the couch. "What did you do last night?"

"Last night?" He pondered. _The girl I had sex with in the car or the drinking so I could come in and-_

"Yes, last night."

"I was just so upset that I let myself get so mad as to lay a hand on you like that."

"You've had a long week. It's okay. Just don't do it again. It kinda hurt." She offered a little smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said placing a kiss on his lips. "Why don't you go take some aspirin while I put these away?" She said holding up the bottles.

"I'm going to take a shower too. Can you clean this up?" He asked pointing to the mess she didn't see. Apparently the alcohol didn't agree with his stomach so much.

"Oh my gosh that's disgusting." She said looking at the pile that apparently came out of her boyfriend's stomach. She turned around to find that Seyia had already gone. _I can't take much more of this._

…

Two hours later found Serena sprawled on the couch, exhausted after cleaning up the mess Seyia left for her. The stomach contents Seyia had carelessly left on the carpet left a stain under, and that took quite a bit of work to get out, and even now you could still see a hint of it, but only if you really looked for it.

Seyia walked from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, looking completely fine. "Did you get the mess up?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

She shot a glare his way. "Yah, no help from you."

He just leaned back supporting his head with his hands.

"I'm going to get in the shower." She said getting up.

"I'll join you." He said huskily as he grabbed her arm and pulled her on his lap.

"Let me go Seyia." She said struggling against his hold.

He ignored her request and began assaulting her neck with his mouth.

Serena pushed against his chest, trying to get out of his hold. "Seyia, leave me alone." She pleaded.

"I love you so much." He breathed. He picked her up despite her struggles and took her to their bedroom.

"Seyia, no. I'm not ready yet." She said as he laid her on the bed. "STOP!" She nearly yelled as she felt his hand at the hem of her shirt.

The yell knocked him back into reality. _Not yet._ He told himself. He moved from his position over her and let her sit up. "God Re, I'm so sorry. I'm still not myself after last night."

She didn't know what to say. Was he telling the truth or is this is real way? She didn't know. "I'm getting in the shower. Maybe I should sleep in the extra room tonight. Give you your time to cool off, give me time to gather my thoughts."

"Whatever makes you happy honey." He offered a smile.

She just nodded before standing and walking into the bathroom.

She stripped from her robe and pajamas before stepping into the tub. She turned the knobs and let the water fall over her small form. _Seyia has never acted rude towards – well anyone that I know of. I don't get it. What about Raye? Didn't she try to warn me of this exact thing? But he's never been this rude._ She reached for the shampoo and began soaping her long blonde hair. _It has to just be stress. From what I don't know. _She sighed as she rinsed her hair.

…

Serena stepped from the bathroom with her robe around her body. She began brushing her hair as she saw Seyia on the bed, the same position he was in when she left for her shower. "Seyia."

"Done already?" He asked as he looked up to her.

She nodded slowly as she continued to brush her hair.

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay." She sat next to him a put her hair back into a pony tail. "I was thinking maybe I should just go into town today. Maybe we just need a day apart. The stress is getting to the both of us I guess."

"I'm just really tired."

"So I'll just go into town early."

Seyia's eyes widened. "Please, just spend the day with me." He put on a sorrowful look. "I'm so sorry Re. Let me make it up to you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I'm really home sick. I miss my friends. My phone doesn't work out here. I don't have a signal."

"Stay with me." He pleaded. _I can't risk her telling someone._

"I'm going to go Seyia. I'll be back in a few hours. You take a nap or something."

"Don't make me do this."

She looked confuse. "Just so you can relieve your stress."

He grabbed her forcefully. "There's only one way I know how to do that." He practically growled.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked as he stood, pulling her up with him. He just ignored her and began pulling her to the guest room. "Let me go Seyia!" She said louder. He continued to ignore her as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He backed her up to the bed as her eyes grew wide. "Seyia, I don't want this." She pleaded. He pushed her back onto the bed. Before she could get away, Seyia got on top of her. He began to bind her hands and legs to the bed.

"Stop struggling." He ordered.

Serena couldn't think. "Stop Seyia." She cried.

He continued strapping her down, ignoring her pleas for him to stop, until all her limbs were secured. He stood and stared down at her. "You're not going into town today." He said. "I'll be back." He said before walking out of the room. The door clicked behind him.

"W-what's going to happen to me?" She quietly asked herself as tears fell down her face.

/\\//\\//\\//\

Andrew sighed as he continued to wipe the counter. He stopped when he saw the reflection of his blonde sister in the counter. He looked up suddenly.

"Hey Andy." She smiled lightly.

"Oh, hi Mina." He said with disappointment in his voice.

"Thought I was Rena?" Her brother just nodded. "It's okay Andy. She's coming into town tomorrow. We can explain everything." She said in hopes to reassure her brother as well as herself.

"Raye told you?"

She just nodded. "I can't believe she never said anything."

The doors chimed behind her and both siblings looked to the newcomer. "Hey Raye." Andrew greeted with a smile.

"Hey guys." She said with a half smile. "Any word from Rena?"

"Not yet. Hopefully she'll just come in town tomorrow." Andrew sighed.

"She will, Andy. We just discussed this."

"I know, I know."

"Well in happier news, Darien called me earlier."

"When is he coming back?"

"He'll be in town Wednesday."

"That's great. I miss him." Mina said. "He was nice."

"Was? I love him."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were in a relationship."

Mina slapped her brother.

"Mina, he doesn't know!" Raye defended as Andrew held his head. "He got here with Rena, after Darien left for America."

"Oh yah. Sorry Andy."

"So you aren't in a relationship with him?"

"God no. He's my brother." Raye said with a laugh.

"You have two brothers?"

"Yup. Seyia and Darien are actually twins."

"Is Darien as bad as Seyia?" Andrew asked warily.

"No. I tend to think good twin bad twin. Darien being the good twin. After mom and dad died, he watched me. He pretty much took care of me until he left."

"Didn't he know what Seyia was like?" Mina asked.

Raye nodded. "I had to convince him to go. He made sure I was living on my own and that Seyia wouldn't get a hold of me before he left."

"Then how did everything happen?"

"It all happened before. A year after our parents died, Darien got an offer for a medical camp. He couldn't refuse, and that was before he found out about what Seyia did. That was the worst summer of my life. That's when I got my injuries. When Darien came back to see me with a black eye, broken arm, and a few broken ribs, he kinda guessed. You can't just get those kinds of injuries. Seyia said I fell down the stairs. Darien could tell I was wary of Seyia, so he put two and two together. He asked. I told him Seyia helped me 'fall.'"

Mina gasped. "Raye that's terrible."

Andrew just clenched a fist and looked away, shutting his eyes tightly. "And this bastard has my sister." He muttered.

"I'm so sorry." Raye sighed. She knew this was all her fault. If only she would have convinced Serena of her brother's ways.

/\\//\\//\\//\

Serena groaned in agony. She really had to use the bathroom. She'd been chained to the bed for what seemed like days, but was merely only hours. She knew she got out of the shower at about eleven. It was right after that Seyia did this all. She had seen the sky darken a few hours ago. That meant at least ten hours here. And she hadn't eaten at all that day. She was starving and her stomach wasn't letting her forget it. She snapped her attention back to the door when she heard it creek open.

"Hello my love." Seyia said quietly as he closed the door. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He gently stroked her cheek.

"Let me go Seyia." She said as her stomach growled. She blushed immediately.

"I brought you some food." He said.

She then noticed one of his hands held a plate. He took the simple hot dog off it and held it in front of her face.

"Open your mouth and take a bite."

She just shook her head. She wasn't going to be fed like some baby.

"I knew you were going to be like this." He sighed. He pulled a knife from his pocked and gently pressed it against her arm. She screamed in pain and he pushed the hot dog into her mouth. "Bite." He ordered.

Tears fell from her eyes, but she complied. She then chewed the food.

"Now swallow." She did. "Good. Take another bite." She didn't move her mouth. "Do I have to cut you again?" She opened her mouth. "Good."

They continued like this until both hot dogs he brought her were gone. "Good girl."

"Please let me go Seyia." She pleaded.

"No." He said simply.

Her bladder was ready to explode. "Please. I need to use the rest room."

"Go ahead." He breathed as he caressed her cheek again.

"I won't wet myself."

"You've been tied here for twelve hours. I know you need to go." His hand trailed down her body, across her side. Once he reached her waist line, he traveled it back up to the side of her breast. He knew she was ticklish and he knew she would really have to go. He kept moving his hand, gently grazing her side.

"S-Seyia, stop. I-I won't do it." She clenched her eyes shut trying to get away from the tingling feeling.

Five minutes later found Serena shuttering as the warm liquid left her body. She closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Looks as if you've wet your clothes. Let me get this dirty thing off you." He said quietly. He took the knife and gently cut open the arms of the robe. He then undid the tie and began pulling the fabric from her body, revealing her completely.

"Please stop." She begged.

He simply rid himself of his clothes and climbed on top of her. She could feel his member harden against her thigh. She closed her eyes as he moved around. Without warning, he thrust into her, causing her to scream in pain as he broke through her barrier.

"I love you." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, okay. I get you guys want Darien to come in...just wait another chapter...he comes in next chapter...it's mostly written.

Any other questions, put them in a review or PM me. :D

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	4. Escape

* * *

**Escape**

* * *

_Tuesday in town_

"Andy! Where is she? She hasn't come back into town yet!" Mina cried into her brother's form. He hugged his sister tightly.

"I know Mina, I know." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"What if he did something to her?" She said softly looking up to him. "What if-if sh-she's-"

"Mina, stop. You can't think like that. You have to stop or you're just going to destroy yourself."

She buried her face back into her brother's chest. Even though they were the same age, he was a good foot taller than her and Serena. The top of each of their heads came to his chin.

The Crown was relatively empty that day. Most people out working or at home. It was raining madly and was beginning to storm. Perfect for the mood of the brother and sister duo in the café.

Suddenly the doors burst open and three wet females ran into the building.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." Raye said ringing her hair.

"It's crazy. Why people would go out in that, I have no idea." Amy said as she took off her rain coat. She hung it up on the rack that was placed for days like these.

"Andrew, can we get some hot chocolates?" Lita asked as she placed her coat with Amy's.

The three walked over to the embracing siblings. Andrew nodded and backed away while Raye placed her arm around Mina's shoulders. "Come on. Let's sit and have some hot chocolate."

Mina just nodded.

Anyone who would have walked into the Crown could tell that the tension in the air was high. The four girls were missing Serena. Raye had finally come out to them and informed them of what her brother did to her. They were all worried for Serena's safety. There were a few others in the small café, all enjoying their own conversations. Everyone seemed to be content minus the four girls at the counter and the male waiter serving them.

Andrew reappeared with five hot chocolates with mini marshmallows. He set one in front of each girl and took one for himself. "Here." He said lightly.

"Excuse me sir?" Someone called.

"Be right back." He left to tend to the customer.

The doors opened, signaling another crazy person had come out in the terrible weather to come to a simple café.

"Whoa, you could cut the tension with a knife." The newcomer said as he placed his coat on the rack with the others. He carried his luggage to the counter.

The four just ignored the voice that was making fun of the situation.

"No really, who died?" He asked as he stood behind the girls.

"Dude, back off." Andrew said warningly.

"No dude. You back off." The man said rudely.

Andrew stood in front of him. "Leave these girls alone."

The man just shook his head. "Who are you to tell me who to talk to and who to and not to talk to?"

"They aren't in the mood for a jackass like you to be cracking jokes, nor am I."

"Andy, it's not worth it." Raye said quietly.

"Raye." The man just said, stating he knew the girl.

The raven haired female turned around faster than anyone would've thought capable. "DARIEN!" She cried hugging her brother.

The other three girls turned around, looking at the man the first time since he'd walked in.

"Sorry Dare. I didn't know it was you. You're voice is much different than it was on the phone. And it's gotten deeper since you've left." She said stepping back from her brother. She sat back on her stool.

The tall, jet black haired male set his luggage down and sat on the seat next to his sister.

Andrew went to the other side of the counter. "Sorry man. Didn't know who you were."

"It's okay. I don't know who you are."

"He's my brother Darien." Mina announced.

Darien extended his hand. "I'm Darien."

Andrew took it and shook it firmly. "Andrew. Nice to meet you."

"You too." He turned to the girls. "Hey girls."

"Hi Darien." The other three said at once.

He looked his sister in the eyes. He saw nothing but hurt and pain in them though they were cast downwards, so he needed a better look. "Raye?" He put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Oh God." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She burst into tears, sobbing into his chest. Mina turned to Lita, who was on her right, and began crying as the brunette hugged her. "He didn't touch you again did he?" Darien whispered into his sister's hair.

Raye backed from his hold, wiping her eyes, shaking her head. "No." She whispered. "Not _me_."

Darien looked confused.

"Notice someone who was on that tape we sent you that is now missing?"

"He's touched someone else?" Darien asked, his temper rising.

"H-he has my sister." Mina whispered.

Darien stood and hugged the blonde. He didn't know her long before he had left for America, but she became a fast friend of his. He hated his brother so much for causing pain to people. Why couldn't he just leave innocent people be? "I'm sorry." He whispered as Mina cried into his chest. "Tell me what happened." Darien asked. "Tell me everything please."

So Mina started the story. How they came, Serena met Seyia, they started dating, her argument with her parents, her moving in with Seyia, her reputation how she never breaks a promise, and her breaking the promise of coming into town yesterday.

"It's early. We still have time before he might do something."

"Why are you here? You told me you were coming tomorrow." Raye pondered allowed.

"I found an earlier flight. I had a feeling something was wrong when I talked to you." He said lightly squeezing her shoulder.

"You're the best brother ever."

"I beg to differ." Mina said lightly. "I have the best brother ever."

"If you had the best brother, Serena would still be here." Andrew spoke up.

"You couldn't have done anything to prevent this from happening." Mina supported.

"She's right." Darien agreed. "That man is severely twisted. At the beginning, did he seem obsessed with her?"

"Now that you mention it." Andrew thought. "He was always in here asking about her, and calling the house."

"Sometimes it seemed like he was stalking us." Mina added. "Like we'd be grocery shopping or something and there he would be."

Darien sighed. "Honestly, we're just lucky she liked him back and agreed to date him. If she hadn't, he would have found a way to get with her and it could have ended worse than it could be now." He looked to Raye. "Why didn't you warn her?"

"She wouldn't believe me. I tried to tell her. I told her that he hurt me. That he cut me and would hit me. She wouldn't hear anything of it. She thought I was just making excuses because I hated my brother." She sighed, tears falling on her cheeks. "I should have tried harder to convince her."

"Raye. None of this is your fault." Lita said. "It's all Seyia's."

"We'll find him and Serena." Darien said looking into his sister's eyes. "I promise you that."

Raye just nodded.

"Is that why you two stopped being such great friends?" Mina asked.

"Yah. I told her and she just stopped talking to me. Then we just started talking lightly."

"I just hope he hasn't done anything to her." Amy sighed.

"Amy, I'm determined. I am going to find this son of a bitch and bring you your friend back." Darien said with determination heavy in his voice.

/\\//\\//\\//\

_Wednesday_

The days for Serena passed by agonizingly slow. Seyia repeated his actions every day. He'd come in; feed her something for breakfast and dinner. She'd have to do whatever business (toilet related) right there in the bed. Seyia seemed to enjoy cleaning her up. The only cleaning she received was a sponge bath from him. She was disgusted with herself for having to sit there, completely nude 24/7 and using the bathroom right there in the bed. At least he'd started putting a few towels under her bottom so he could just move those and the bed wouldn't be soggy with her urine. He had to have the mattress replaced after the first day. He then thought of the towels. Every time she had to go, he'd simply move the towels and replace them. He came in and raped her at least four times a day, and if she got it only four times, she was lucky. It was typically more. She sighed. _Haven't they realized something's wrong by now?_ She asked herself. _I was supposed to come in days ago. _She found herself crying herself to sleep every night. She couldn't take it anymore. Seyia had replaced the weak bonds on her hands with handcuffs and simply left the cloth bonds on her ankles when he'd replaced the mattress. She could tell she was losing weight because the lack of food.

"Good morning my sweet." Seyia's voice said as he entered the room.

Serena just lay there and ignored him.

"Come on, that's no way to treat your boyfriend."

"You are no boyfriend. The moment I'm out of here-"

He shoved a gag into her mouth and secured it behind her head. "I'm sick of hearing your voice." He said simply. He stripped down and pulled a knife from the bedside table. He slashed her thighs. She cringed. No matter what he did to her, after the first day, she wouldn't make a noise. She hardly talked to him, but when she did, it was all insults. She wouldn't cry or scream. The most she'd do would whimper or hiss. He continued cutting her into the next day, raping her repeatedly.

Once he decided he'd had enough, he stood, redressed, and left.

_I can't take this anymore. I can't wait for someone to come find me. I have to save myself if I expect to live._ She glanced out the window that was to her left. It was dark. Maybe she could escape without Seyia knowing it. She pulled at the handcuffs on her arms, trying to fit her hands through the holes. The metal scraped at her wrists, blooding them.

Finally, after about 15 minutes of pulling, she freed one hand. _One more._ She used her newly freed hand and tried to pull her other one, but she grabbed the wrong part and heard the cuff click another notch, making it slightly tighter. _Damn it. _She pulled harder and finally, after – what she would have guessed – about 30 minutes, she got her other hand out of the smaller hole. She examined her wrists. The one she got out last was much more beat up than the first, but still functioned. She quickly untied her feet and took out her gag. She looked around for something to cover up with. She couldn't risk going to another room and either running into Seyia or him hearing her. The most she found was a sheet that had been carelessly tossed on the ground. _It's better than nothing. I can only hope it's late enough that no one will see me with only this. _She knew she had to get going. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body, blood already staining it from her various wounds. She went to the window and opened it. _Thank God he didn't lock it. _She climbed through it and ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was headed, but she just knew she had to get away. She ran for about an hour before she slowed to a walk. Pulling the sheet tighter around her cold body, she sighed. She still didn't know where she was and had no idea if she was heading towards town or not. Her whole body ached, and her cuts throbbed. _I can't go much longer._ She thought. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath as it started to rain. "Just freaken great." She sighed.

The next thing she saw was the ground quickly approaching before she lost consciousness.

/\\//\\//\\//\

A solid black SUV was driving down the road as it began to downpour. "What weather." The occupant muttered. He turned on the windshield wipers full speed and flicked the switch for the bright head lights. He squinted as he saw a figure lying on the side of the road. There was a soaked sheet with red blotches and a blonde head. "Is that really a person?" He asked himself. He pulled the car over and checked it out. Upon discovering the figure was a female unconscious that appeared to be injured, he picked up her small form and placed her in the back seat. He got back in his car and drove off, heading to his original destination.

* * *

**A/N:** So first...I wanna know who you guys think the guy is...let me know, Seyia? Someone else? A complete stranger?

There...he's here. I know he hasn't had any interaction with Serena yet, but just wait. It's going to come. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know! And I know I lied. I told people I had to pack before I updated and hoped that I'd update tonight...but here it is!!!!!! Now I'm warning you guys, the next chapter isn't even started. So the next update will take time. As some of you who have read the last ANs of WP or PP, I'm leaving on vacation for 10 days on July 2nd (tomorrow), so I won't have much time to write while I'm away, then i'm back for 5 days and gone again for a week. so I'm pretty much gone almost the whole month of july, and that second trip, I won't be able to write at all. I'll be playing with little munchkins all week...I CAN'T WAIT!! But yah, sorry again.

Any other questions, put them in a review or PM me. :D

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	5. Rescuer

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:** Apparently I'm not that great of a writer at midnight sometimes...I reread this chapter and found some flaws. I just fixed it so hopefully it is a little better. There is a few new things, so I advise if you've already read this chapter, to reread it.

* * *

**Rescuer**

* * *

_Thursday_

Serena's cerulean eyes opened slowly. Her whole body ached. _Duh, I'm tied to a bed. Wait._ She immediately sat straight up, but soon regretted her decision as her body throbbed harder. She fell back onto the bed. _Where am I? I remember escaping from Seyia, running away, collapsing, and then nothing. Wasn't I in a sheet? Oh God._ She looked down to see an oversized T-shirt on her upper body, and felt a pair of – she guessed – sweatpants on her lower half. She felt bandages around her wrists and other parts of her body. Slowly, she sat up, testing her body again. Once the throbbing subsided, she slowly stood. She had to get out of there. Some sicko could have picked her up. Plus she had to call her friends and family. She swayed a little and fell back to sitting on the bed.

"Whoa there. You shouldn't move too much. You have a lot of injuries." A jet-black haired male said as he entered the room. He walked over to her and helped her to a sitting position against the backboard of the bed.

"I-I have to leave. I have to go home." She said trying to get away, but the man just placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. You were obviously hurt where you were before, but I promise I won't hurt you." He said sincerely.

Serena stared into his ocean blue eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She nodded. "Where am I?"

"At my place. I just came back to town two days ago. I was coming home last night when I found you on the side of the street passed out." He explained. "I think it's time to call the police."

"NO!" She shouted. "I-I mean. I can't. Not yet." She shuttered.

"Okay, okay. Is there anyone you want to call?"

She nodded. "M-my brother please."

He grabbed his cell phone. "Here. I'll give you some privacy." He handed her the device.

"Thanks." She practically whispered as he nodded and walked out of the room.

She dialed the numbers with shaky hands and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" A voice asked on the other end.

"A-Andy?"

"Who? Rena? Is that you?"

She nodded, and then remembered she was on the phone. "Yah. It's me."

"Oh God where are you? You had us all so worried!"

"Andy. H-he r-ra." She stopped. She couldn't say it.

"Just take it easy Rena. Where are you?"

"I-I don't know. Someone said they found me last night. I never got his name."

"Rena, can you find out where you are. I'll come get you. After you talk to him, call me back immediately."

"Okay." She smiled lightly. "I love you Andy."

"I love you too Rena. Call me right back."

"I will." She said before hanging up the phone. She slowly got up and went to the door. She opened it and walked out, looking for the man that saved her. She found him sitting on the couch drinking something. "E-excuse me." She said lightly.

He immediately got up and helped her to the couch. "Did you get a hold of your brother?"

She nodded. "He wants me to find out where I am so he can come get me."

"Where does he live?"

"Out in Tokyo. I'm not quite sure where we are."

"Just outside the city. I'm actually headed there to meet with some friends. I can take you there."

"Okay."

"I didn't catch your name."

"Serena." She offered a smile. "Thank you for saving my life."

He nodded. "Wait. You didn't happen to call Andrew, did you?"

"He's my brother. Do I know you?"

He shook his head. "We've never met. I'm Darien."

"The guy the girls sent the tape to!"

"That's me. Everyone is so worried about you." He said sincerely. "So that means you came from my brother's place."

"Brother? Y-you're related to Se-Seyia?" She began to scoot away from him on the couch.

He held his hands up. "Calm down. Yes I'm related to him, but I'm his complete opposite."

He still sensed her fear and hesitation.

"Look, if I really wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it by now? You've been in my care for about ten hours now, and I've done nothing but care for your wounds." He said gently.

"I guess you're right." She relaxed a little.

"So you were with my brother?" She nodded. "He did this to you?" She nodded again, dropping her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He said sorrowfully. He looked towards her and saw her sadness. "Do you want a hug?" He asked unsure of the trauma she might have experienced with his bastard brother.

His response was a nod and her body immediately going into his arms. He rubbed her back, gently remembering seeing bed sores on it the night before, and whispered reassurances in her ear.

The phone began to ring.

"Oops." She said backing from his embrace. "I was supposed to call Andy back."

"Tell him I'll bring you in."

She nodded as she answered. "Hi Andy."

"I was worried. Everything okay?"

"Yah, sorry."

"Where are you?"

"Actually, I guess you know him. I'm with Darien."

"He found you?"

"Yah."

"How?"

"It's a long story. But he said he could bring me in since he's going that way anyways."

"You can trust him Rena. He's nice."

"I know." She smiled lightly.

"When are you coming in?"

"When do you think we're going in?"

"Whenever you'd like. I can make some breakfast before we go."

Her stomach growled obnoxiously loud at the mention of food. She blushed.

"I'll cook something. Maybe an hour?"

"An hour." She said into the phone.

"Meet me at the house."

"NO!" She said suddenly. "I mean, I don't want to face mom and dad yet."

"Okay. Go to the Crown."

"Can you ask Mina to do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you ask her to grab me some clothes?"

"You don't have any?"

She blushed. "No. I need everything too."

"Wha-oh. Okay. I'll ask her. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Andy."

"I love you Rena."

"I love you too Andy." She said before hanging up. She handed the device to Darien who just set it in front of him. "Thanks."

"It's no problem. Now what would you like to eat?"

Her stomach growled again. "I'm sorry. It's just – he didn't feed me much."

"You were very light when I picked you up."

"It's the only reason I got out. I lost weight and was able to get my hands through the cuffs."

Darien stopped all his movement. "Hand cuffs?"

She nodded.

"What did he do to you?"

She took a shaky breath.

"You don't have to say."

"No, it's all right. The short version is that I dated him for about three and a half years. He'd come into town, we'd go on little dates here and there. My parents didn't like him, nor did my brother. Mina didn't seem to have an opinion, or at least not one she shared with me. But we discussed moving in. We haven't done anything intimate because I've always cherished that aspect of my life. I grew up believing it was something to do with someone you loved and a relationship shouldn't be based off of it. Seyia would suggest it, but over the years, I kept saying no. Eventually, he asked me to move in and I agreed. I left Friday. Saturday, he made me do all the work around the house. I had to cook food for him, do his laundry, and other stuff like that. He then asked me to draw him a bath towards the end of the night, but when I refused, he slapped me. It was the first time he'd laid a hand on me in a negative way like that. Sunday, I woke up to him being passed out drunk on the couch. I woke him up, he told me to clean up his mess. After doing that, we had a talk. I told him I was going to go into town that day instead, but he said I couldn't. That's when he tied me up to the bed. I've been in the same spot since Sunday night. Haven't moved."

"How did you bathe? Use the bathroom."

She blushed and looked down. "He'd wash me. And I-I had to just go where I was." She blushed harder.

"It's okay. I'm going to get back at him if it's the last thing I do."

"Why do you seem to hate your brother so much?"

He continued making the meal. "He's hurt you. Plus, he tortured my sister for a few months."

"Wait. If you're Seyia's brother, that means your Raye's brother. She never mentioned you were her brother."

"She's my sister. Seyia's my twin."

"Like good twin, bad twin?"

"That's what Raye tends to think." He chuckled lightly as he finished preparing the meal. "Eat as much as you'd like. I can always make more." He said placing the plate of eggs on the table. He grabbed plates and utensils from the cupboard and placed them in front of Serena and his place.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Really, it's no problem."

"Thank you for taking care of my wounds too."

"That's what I was in America for. I was studying medicine. It came in handy."

"I'm glad." She smiled.

"You're going to be sore until all your wounds heal. And your dressings need to be changed daily. You had some open bed sores on your back. Those will probably be most painful."

"Will I have scars?"

"It's hard to tell. If you do, it won't be many and they won't be very noticeable. Most of your injuries will be covered with a shirt and shorts."

She smiled. "Thanks for the clothes too."

"I thought you'd be more comfortable if you woke up with something on."

"I was. Thank you. You've been too kind."

"It's no problem, really. How about we get you back to your friends and family." He said as he saw Serena finish eating.

"That was the best meal I've had in days."

"I'm glad. Let's go." He placed the dirty dishes in the sink and led her to his car. His hand slipped into hers as they reached the living room. They continued walking hand-in-hand until they reached his car. He opened the door for her and she slipped in. He felt so comfortable around her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You should stop thanking me and just accept it. It's no problem at all." He insisted.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He closed her door and got in the driver's seat.

/\\//\\//\\//\

Seyia opened the door to the bedroom he held Serena in. "Morning my sweet." He said as he glanced to the empty bed. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed.

He quickly dressed and ran to his car. He stopped as he saw a black SUV drive in front of his house. It wasn't the car that stopped him in his tracks, it was the occupants. His brother and girlfriend. He growled as he got in his car, slammed the door, and sped off after the SUV.

* * *

**A/N:** I lied! It's out. I was bored...not tired...and we're supposed to leave for camping in...omg...four and a half hours...but I said the next update would take time, but I lied. But I think the next chapter will take time. I'm actually tired now, and i have to be up in probably three hours. Hope you enjoyed this chapter...brought some true Sere/Dare time in this. And some drama in the end :D

Any questions, put them in a review or PM me. :D

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	6. Police

**Police**

* * *

_Thursday_

Serena and Darien rode in the car in a comfortable silence until Serena saw a familiar house. She gasped sharply.

"What? What's wrong?" Darien asked suddenly.

"T-that's S-Seyia's house." She said as her breathing became erratic.

Darien glanced towards the house and saw his brother run out of the house. "Just don't look at him. Focus your attention over here."

"Shouldn't I duck?"

"No. It'll attract more attention."

"Oh."

"Just look this way."

Serena glanced to the man on her left, truly taking in his features for the first time. He had beautiful jet-black hair with bangs that hung just above his deep midnight blue eyes. Firm face and defined features. He was gorgeous to say the least.

"Where are we headed?"

"Crown. Andrew's going to meet us there."

"You're getting clothes?"

She nodded. "My sister is going to bring me some."

Darien glanced in the rearview mirror. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Seyia's following us."

"Oh my gosh. No." She began to panic.

"Calm down. Just breathe. Calmly and slowly."

She took a deep breath and began breathing slowly.

"Good. Now we need to call the police. He must've seen you. We can explain briefly what happened, and they can arrest him." He said feeling his pocket. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I left my phone at the house on the table."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Mine's at Seyia's place." She shuttered at his name.

"Are you okay?"

She just shook her head. "I don't think so." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Everything will be okay."

"NO! It won't be. He took everything precious to me. He stole my innocence! He stole my virginity! I'm tainted now; no one's going to want me!" She cried.

"That's not true."

"Of course it is." She said between tears.

"What happened to you did nothing to the person you are on the inside and what you are like as a person. He may have taken from you your virginity, but he _took _it from you, you didn't give it up. To any guy who has a heart and cares about that, you still are a virgin at heart. You didn't willingly give it up, you were forced to. You still seem to be the same kind, caring, sweet girl I saw on a tape four years ago." He said placing a hand on hers. "Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you in his life."

"You almost sound as if you care."

He grew silent. "I care about a lot of people. You're a close friend of my sister, and you don't deserve to be put through what you've been through the past few days. You have friends and family that love and care for you tremendously. As I said, you're a kind hearted person. You must be to have liked my brother."

"I can't believe I was so stupid." She sighed.

"I know him. If you didn't like him in the first place, this whole thing could have turned out a lot worse."

She looked to him confused.

"Raye did everything she could to get away from him, but it didn't work. She still wound up hurt."

"I should've listened to her."

"As I said, I could've turned out much worse. We should just go to the police station. That way he'll either be arrested if he follows us, or leave you alone when he realizes we're not going to the Crown.

"I'm not ready yet though."

"I hate to put it this way, but you don't have much of a choice. If you ever what to get away from him, we have to do this."

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

…

_Where the hell are they going?_ Seyia asked himself as he watched the car turn on a street he didn't think led to the arcade. He followed the car a few more blocks until he saw a police station in front of him. _Fuck. I'll get you later._ He took a sharp right, cutting off several cars and drove off.

…

"He turned. He's not following us anymore." Serena sighed in relief.

"You should still go in a file a report. When this goes to trial-"

"Trial!?"

"Yes. To get him put in jail, you're going to have to testify against him."

"I-I have to face him again?"

"It'll be alright. You'll have your friends and family behind you. Plus, he can't hurt you."

"Okay. I'll do it. But." She looked up to him. "Will you stay with me? I mean, while I tell them everything?"

"If you want me to, I will."

She nodded. "Please?"

"Of course." He parked the car in the parking lot and got out. Once Serena was out, he placed his arm around her shoulders comfortingly and led her in through the doors.

"How can I help you two?" One officer asked as the two walked in.

"I-I'd like to report a r-rape." Serena said hesitantly.

The officer got up. "Come right this way. If you'd wait in this room, I'll be right with you."

Serena nodded as her and Darien entered the room. Serena and Darien sat down and waited for the officer to return.

Moments later, two officers walked in, one holding some papers. The one that spoke to them earlier closed the door behind himself.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Officer Kevin Kunz." A bleach blonde haired male introduced. "And this is my partner, Zach Zoy." He said pointing to the other male who was blonde with his hair back in a pony tail. The two took a seat.

"My name's Serena."

"And I'm Darien."

The nodded. "So you said you want to report a rape?" Kevin asked.

Serena nodded. "I was raped." She nearly whispered.

"When did this occur?"

"Which time?"

"It happened multiple times?" Zach asked in disbelief. Usually victims would report after the second or third times if it were happening repeatedly.

Serena nodded again. She couldn't seem to find her voice today. "The first time was Sunday."

"Why didn't you report it again?" Zach asked. He was still in shock. He was new on the job, fresh out of school.

"Excuse my partner. He's new at this."

"It's okay."

"Is it the same person who did it every time?" Kevin asked.

"Yah."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Seyia Chiba."

"My brother." Darien added.

Kevin wrote the name down. "Okay. Can you tell us, from the beginning, what happened? How'd you meet, and go on from there."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Long story short. We've been dating for about three and a half years. He asked me to move in with him last week, and I did. My parents were against it because they never liked him. I moved in with him late Friday night. We've never had any sexual contact because I wasn't ready for it. Sunday, I did something to irritate him and he handcuffed me to a bed." She tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I understand this is hard. Take your time." Kevin offered.

She nodded and took another breath. "He raped me then, and did countless times a day until Wednesday."

"Why didn't you come to report it sooner?"

"From Sunday about mid-day until Wednesday night I was handcuffed to the bed."

"What about food and water?"

"He fed me scarcely, and would just dump water in my mouth periodically."

"And to use the restroom?"

She blushed. "He placed a towel under my bottom and I-I had to go where I lay. He'd change the towel every time I went." She blushed harder.

"How did you escape?" Zach asked.

"He hardly fed me. I've always been small, and he had the cuffs pretty lose." She held out her arms to show them the bandages Darien placed. "I got smaller from lack of food and was able to squirm out. I jumped out a window and ran. After a few hours, I collapse from exhaustion."

"And that's when I found her. I was on my way home when I saw her laying on the side of the road wrapped in nothing but a thin sheet."

"How'd you get the bandages?" Kevin asked. "Did you go to a hospital?"

"I'm studying to become a doctor. I patched her up. She was bleeding really badly."

"Have you showered since Mr. Chiba has raped you?"

"I didn't do it." Darien immediately defended.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Seyia Chiba."

"Sorry." Darien said.

"My mistake." He looked back to Serena.

"No. The only washings I received were when Seyia would 'wash' me with a damp cloth."

"We need to get you to a doctor to have them do a rape kit and properly care for your wounds." Kevin said standing up. "With all due respect Mr. Chiba, just so we can make sure her injuries aren't infected. What other injuries do you have?"

"I don't even know." Serena sighed.

"She has some bed sores on her back, from being in the same spot for four days straight, and a few cuts along her body and her wrists were pretty cut up." Darien said.

Zach wrote that down. "Okay. We'll need you to fill this out, but we can wait until we get to the hospital."

"C-can I call someone? My family is worried. They're expecting me. We were headed to the Crown where my brother works, but Seyia started following us, so Darien drove me here."

"That was smart thinking."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"I saw on an envelope. 63089 River Shore Dr. or something like that. I remember the numbers because they're my birthday. June 30th, 1989."

Kevin nodded and jotted the information down. "Let's go. You can borrow my cell phone while we drive you."

"I'll head to the Crown and let everyone know what's going on." Darien offered.

"NO!" She almost screamed. "I mean, please stay with me still?"

"Okay. I'll just drive my car to the doctors so we can just go from there."

She nodded as she followed the officers from the room.

* * *

**A/N:** First I had Serena and Darien go to the Crown and have Seyia follow them there, but then I decided this route. This will prolongue it a little more, plus it made more sense...lol...and there's more Serena and Darien getting closer in this chappy! but anywyas, I'm going out of town Saturday and won't be back till the following Saturday. no promises on updates before then. Please Review! I wanna know how you think this is going!  
Any questions, put them in a review or PM me. :D

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	7. Telling the Girls

**Telling The Girls**

* * *

_Thursday_

"Alright, your wounds are fine. They just need to heal in their own time." The doctor stated.

"We're going to need to take some photographs of your injuries." Zach stated.

Serena just nodded. "Just tell me what I need to do." She said quietly.

"We'll start with the ones on your back." Kevin said.

Serena nodded and stood. "Can you untie the top one Darien?" She asked.

Darien nodded and pulled the string for the top tie. The gown fell open, stopping at the small of her back where another tie was.

"That's good." Kevin said. He produced a Polaroid camera and began taking pictures of the sores on her back. He stepped back and took a picture of her entire back.

They continued this process, taking pictures of all her injuries she sustained while in the 'care' of Seyia.

"Now we need to do a rape kit." The doctor informed. "Policy requires I have either another doctor, nurse, or police in here. I can get a female in here if it would make you more comfortable."

"N-no. It's all right." She said.

"Would you like me to get a female doctor to perform it?"

"Are you unqualified?"

"No. It's just policy."

She looked to Darien who nodded. "I'll be right here." He said grasping her hand.

"It's fine." She told the doctor.

"Go ahead and lay back and put your feet up here."

…

"Where do you want to go now?" Darien asked. He could tell Serena was embarrassed. Most females he performed rape kits on were after getting one.

"The Crown?" She asked.

"Of course." He nodded before driving off.

Serena just stared out the window until they reached the café.

She got out of the car once it came to a stop and waited for Darien.

"I'm going to go through the back. Can you ask Mina to bring my clothes to Andy's office?" She asked.

"Sure." He watched as she walked to the back door and tried to open it.

"It's locked." She called.

"I'll have Andrew open it."

She nodded as he rushed inside.

"Darien!" Mina called. "Where's my sister?"

"She wants you to take her clothes to Andrew's office so she can change. She was going through the back door, but it's locked."

"I'll go unlock it." Andrew said grabbing the keys. He got up and walked to the back.

"I'll take the clothes." Mina grabbed a bag that was at her feet and followed her brother.

Andrew stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. He saw his sister with several bruises on her body. He immediately walked forward and engulfed her in a hug. "Rena." He said into her hair.

Her arms wrapped around her brother. "I'm sorry Andy." She cried.

Mina came over to join the group hug. "It's not your fault."

"Let's get you inside so you can change." Andrew said leading his sister to his office.

…

Serena came out, dressed in the clothes Mina had brought for her, to find her friends and sister sitting in a booth. She walked over and sat in the empty seat next to Darien. She was confused as to why she felt so comfortable around him.

"Serena, we're so glad you're okay." Lita said with a smile.

"Me too." Serena smiled. "But I don't know where I'd be right now if Darien hadn't found me."

"What happened Rena?" Amy asked.

She took a deep breath. "Well, Friday night, I snuck out to move in with Seyia. I was mainly doing it because my parents didn't want me too. I probably would've talked to you guys and gotten your opinions before leaving, but I was just so furious at my mom and dad." She sighed. "So it wasn't so bad. We put my stuff in the house when we got there and went to sleep. Saturday when we woke up, he kept hinting for me to make breakfast by saying he was hungry, so I offered. I made him a five course meal. After that, I had to clean everything up. The day consisted of me doing all his crap. At the end of the day, he asked me to 'draw him a bath,' and I refused. He then just came up and slapped me. I just said it was because he was tired, and he seemed to feel really bad, so I brushed it off. He said he'd draw a bath for me, but I just said I was tired and went to sleep. When I woke up Sunday, he was passed out on the couch drunk. I woke him up and he said he was getting in the shower. He asked me to clean up the mess. There were like six beer bottles, but then he showed me what he really meant. He had thrown up and expected me to clean it up."

"Ew!" Mina cried. "Did you?"

"He just left, so I did. After that, he walked out in a towel and when I said I was going to take a shower, he said he'd join me. He started kissing me and took me to the bedroom. I kept telling him to stop, and then he did suddenly and said he was sorry. I left and got in the shower. When I was done, I suggested that I come into town early so he could gather his thoughts and take a nap to reveal some of his stress. He said t-there was only one way he knew how to do that. He then forced me to the guest room where he-" She stopped, a lump forming in her throat.

"Oh Rena." Mina sighed. She reached across the table and gave her sister a hug. "You don't have to say anymore." She said quietly

Serena just nodded. She couldn't say anymore.

"Have you gone to the police?" Amy asked.

"Andy didn't tell you?" Serena asked. "I called him and said we'd be delayed. Seyia was following us, so Darien drove to the police station and I reported it. We had to go to the hospital so they could examine me." She informed. She looked down.

"Hey." Darien said reassuringly. "They have his address and know who it is. They'll catch him and you'll be free of him. Plus you have your friends and family behind you and to protect you."

"You're a great guy Darien." Serena smiled. "Thanks."

"Rena, as much as I'd like to stay and talk with you, mom's expecting me home. We have family coming over today." Amy said sadly. Darien and Serena scooted out so she could get out. She hugged Serena tightly. "If you need anything, and I mean _anything,_ you can call me. Even if it's just to talk."

"Of course."

"I've gotta get going too." Lita said. "I start work soon." Mina and Raye got up. Lita then got out and repeated Amy's actions. "You can call me too."

"I know." Serena smiled.

Everyone said their goodbyes as the two left.

Mina hugged her sister tight. "I love you and all, but mom wanted me home early to help with dinner. She's surprising dad."

"Today's their anniversary, isn't it?" She asked disappointed.

"It is. You could come home with me and surprise them."

"I don't think I'm ready yet. I'll come home when Andy's off work. Plus, I wanna talk to Raye."

Mina nodded and gave her sister another hug. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye guys." She called.

"Bye."

Mina walked out of the café.

Serena turned to Raye who had sat down and was just staring at her cup of cocoa. She sat down across from her friend. "Raye."

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly.

"It's not your fault. I should've listened to you."

"But if I would have reported what Seyia did to me, he wouldn't have been out to do anything to you."

"None of this was your fault." Serena said. "It was all his fault. He did it."

Raye reached across the table and pulled Serena into a hug.

"Best friends again?" She asked.

"Definitely." Raye smiled. When they released, Raye glanced around to find her brother. She found him talking to Andrew. "So what's going on between you and Darien?"

Serena blushed. "What do you mean?"

"He seems to really care for you."

"He was just helping me through this."

Raye just cast her a knowing glance. "My brother doesn't look at just anyone like that, nor does he talk to them like that. He hardly knows you."

"He saved my life."

"He likes you Rena."

"I like him too."

"No, like he really _likes_ you."

"He did hold my hand this morning."

"WHAT!?" Raye practically screamed.

"We were walking to his car when his hand just slipped into mine."

"Oh yah, he definitely likes you." She said leaning back in her seat.

Serena giggled. It was good to talk to Raye like they used to all those years ago.

…

"So what up between you and my sister?" Andrew asked as Darien sat down in front of him.

Darien was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

Andrew eyed his new friend. "I saw the way you were looking at her, heard the way you were talking to her. You like her." He said matter-of-factly.

"N-no I don't! I hardly know her."

"You don't have to know her to like her. She's that kind of person."

Darien sighed as he leaned on the counter. He chuckled. "She has me confused, I'm not gonna lie. I was cleaning her cuts yesterday and wanted to murder the bastard who did it to her. She was explaining what happened and I just wanted nothing but to hold her and ease her pain. Tell her everything will be okay."

"Look, all I'm going to say is she's my sister. She just went through a horrible experience and ended a long relationship, and frankly, it was the only serious one she's ever been in. Definitely her longest."

"I understand. I just want to help her through this. I don't even know how she feels about me anyways."

"You saved her life and helped her through one of her toughest times. She will definitely have some sort of attraction towards you. Just don't screw it up."

"She was afraid of me when I told her about Seyia being my brother."

"I can imagine. That bastard. If I ever get my hands on him…"

"I understand." Darien sighed. "He did this to my sister too."

"I know. She told me after Serena left."

"Serena's seems like a very strong girl. She has her friends and family behind her, she'll get through this."

"She definitely will." Andrew agreed as both glanced over to the two girls.

* * *

**A/N:** LIke it? I hope so...been working on this all day...ummm...not much else to say...hope you liked and there is the conformation of Darien liking Serena...we'll have to find out what Serena thinks. :D  
Any questions, put them in a review or PM me. :D

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	8. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

* * *

_Thursday_

"Rena, I'm off work." Andy said as he took a seat next to his sister. Darien did the same, sitting next to his.

She sighed. "Guess I have to face mom and dad sooner or later."

"They'll just be glad you're back and okay."

Soon, Andrew's phone began ringing. He looked at it and didn't recognize the number. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Is a Miss. Serena Tsukino there?" A female voice asked.

"Uh yah. May I ask whose calling?" He looked confused.

"This is Amara Tenou from County General."

"Sure. Hold on a moment." He handed the phone to his sister. "Someone from a hospital."

Serena's face paled. It must be about the results.

"It's okay." Darien said gently.

Andrew and Raye looked at each other confused.

Serena nodded and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She gulped.

"Miss. Serena Tsukino?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"We have the results of the tests that were conducted earlier, and the doctor wanted me to call you with the results."

"Okay."

"Well first off, your pregnancy test is false. Though since the incident happened so recently, the doctor would like you to come back in about a week or two for another one." She sighed in relief. _Don't get too excited. They can't detect it this early. _"And what about the other ones?"

"You turned up negative for all other STD's. Though about the AIDS and HIV they want to put you on preventive drugs to be sure. We're unsure of the other guy's status and want to be sure. You'll need another test in six months to confirm you don't have it."

Andrew gasped when he heard AIDS and HIV.

"Thank you very much."

"If you have any other questions, feel free to call your doctor or come up."

"I will. Thank you."

"Have a good day."

"You too." She said before hanging up and handing the phone to her brother. "What's wrong Andy?"

"T-that lady. Sh-she said AIDS and HIV."

"I turned up false for everything he could've possibly given me. They're putting me on some drugs to prevent it from developing if he's positive."

He sighed in relief.

"I have to go back in six months for a checkup test on that."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Raye asked concerned.

"Honestly Raye, they can't tell that yet. Science hasn't developed enough to tell. It only happened for the first time a few days ago." Darien informed.

Serena nodded. "Again, I'll have to go back in a week or two for a pregnancy test."

"I'm glad you're STD free."

"That'd be just what I need. Him to give me something." She sighed.

"But he didn't, so don't worry." Darien said reassuringly.

She nodded.

"Ready to go?" Andrew asked.

"Yah. Let's go."

All four stood up and headed for the door.

"You guys need a ride home?" Darien offered?

"No. I brought my car."

He nodded.

"I do." Raye added.

"Sure." He laughed.

Raye turned to her blonde girlfriend. "Remember, if you need anything…"

"Call you. Just like the others said." She smiled. "I know. Thanks."

"That goes for me too." Darien added.

"Okay, so when I need something, I have four phone calls to make." She smiled.

"We're just looking out for you." Raye defended.

"I know." She hugged her friend. After she released Raye, she walked to Darien and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "And thank you so much for all you've done for me." She smiled his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Of course."

She released him. "I don't have your number though."

"It's on my phone Rena." Andrew stated.

"K."

"Bye guys." Raye waved.

"Bye." Andrew and Serena called.

"See ya." Darien waved as each group went their separate ways.

…

"You look like something's on your mind dear." Ilene said as Mina helped with dinner.

"Nothing mom." She smiled.

"You seem overly happy."

"It's nothing."

"Okay, okay. I won't pry."

"I'm home mom, dad!"

"I'm in the kitchen, your father is upstairs."

Andrew walked with Serena to the kitchen.

"M-mom." She said quietly.

Ilene stopped all her movements at hearing the new voice. She turned to see her daughter that disappeared standing next to her son. "Rena." She whispered. She then dropped the bowl on the counter before running to engulf Serena in a hug.

"I missed you mommy." She cried.

"What's going on down here?" Ken asked. He stopped when he saw his wife embracing…Serena? "S-Serena?"

Serena released her mother and turned to her father. "Daddy." She said before hugging her father.

"What a wonderful surprise." Ilene said happily. "Well come on, we were just waiting for Andrew to get off work. Dinner is ready." She rushed to the cupboard to pull out a plate and cup for Serena.

After everyone got their food, they all began eating.

"When did you come back dear? I thought you were coming back for a little on Monday?" Ilene asked before taking a bit of her salad.

Serena sighed. "I'm not dating Seyia anymore." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

Serena put her fork down. "I had to go to the police station to file a report on him today."

Both her parents stopped eating.

"What did he do?" Ken growled angrily.

"He – uh – hurt me." Tears threatened to fall. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Her mother instantly got up and pulled Serena from the seat and wrapped her in a loving embrace.

"My poor baby."

Ken slammed his hands on the table, surprising all four occupants. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" He roared.

"Daddy, no. It's okay. The police are after him." Serena said trying to calm her father.

"How can you defend him after what he did?" He asked staring into his daughter's pleading eyes.

"I'm not defending a thing he did, but if you do anything, you could go to jail and I'll lose you." She wrapped her arms around her father. "I love you and don't want you to go to jail. The police are after him."

"I don't want you to be alone until he's found." He said wrapping his arms protectively around his daughter.

"You don't have to stop your lives because of me."

"I have meetings all weekend." Ilene frowned.

"And I have the interview at the modeling agency." Mina added.

"I work, and the weekends are always busiest." Andrew said.

"I've got meetings too."

"What about the other girls?"

"Honestly mom, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt one of the other girls to get to her. He's that crazed."

"I'll just cancel my meetings." Ken sighed.

"Wait!" Mina thought. "What about Darien? He just moved here, I doubt he has a job." She suggested.

"Who's Darien?" Ken asked warily.

"He saved me from Seyia. He's actually Seyia's twin brother, but before you say anything, he's the complete opposite. Raye actually likes Darien."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Better than her being home alone."

"Do you think this boy would mind?" Ken asked.

"Not sure. I can call him tonight and ask."

"He can stay in our spare room. You know our schedules."

"Okay daddy. Though I could stay by myself."

"I don't want to risk your safety."

"I know. And I love you for it." She hugged her father again.

…

Serena stared at the paper in her hands. It had Darien's number on it. She was nervous. _Why should I be nervous? Other than the fact that I'm asking a 22 year old to baby sit me…a 20 year old. _She sighed. _He said I could call for anything. _She sighed and dialed the number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Serena? Is that you?"

"Yah."

"Everything okay?"

"Yah. My parents are happy to have me home."

"I can imagine."

There was a silence.

"I take it this wasn't a social call?"

She giggled. "Not really. When I explained what little I could get out to my parents, my dad insisted someone should be with me. Both my parents have important meetings all weekend, Andy works and the Crown is super busy on the weekends, and Mina and I think he wouldn't hesitate to hurt any of the other girls to get to me."

"So you want me to keep an eye on you."

She blushed. "I know it's weird. I'm 20 and should be able to take care of myself…" She trailed off.

"It's perfectly fine. I understand. Do you want to come here?"

"Would you mind coming out here? I mean, as long as you're not doing anything or busy or something."

"No. It's fine. I have nothing to do."

"Would you mind doing it until he's caught?" She asked nervously.

"Of course. I don't mind at all."

"I don't mean to be such a burden."

"It's no burden. As long as you're safe, it's fine."

She smiled. "Thank you so much. My parents said if you wanted, so you don't have to commute to your place every day, you could use the spare room here if you'd like."

"Sure. Tomorrow?"

"Yup. Thanks again."

"No problem. What time?"

"Dad leaves for work at ten, he'd like to talk to you first."

"I'll be there at nine."

"You're great Dare."

"I like to think so." He chuckled. "But really. It's no problem, Sere. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." She hung up and fell back on her bed with a smile. _I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a good day._

* * *

**A/N:** Well...there's another update :D lol...lemme know what you think? good, bad...good 'ole sere/dare quality time comin up! Review please :D

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	9. Rent

**IMPORTANT: an **anonymous reviewer who put their name as smgroupie pointed something out in my last chapter...in the phone call between Serena and Amara about her tests, it had said Amara told Serena she was POSITIVE for all STDs, but then she told Andrew, Darien, and Raye she was negative. That was a typo...Serena is really NEGATIVE for all STDs...I went back and fixed it. Hope that didn't confuse you guys too much, and thanks to the perosn who pointed that out :D

* * *

**Rent**

* * *

_Friday_

Darien sighed as he pulled in front of the house. _Can that bastard just be caught already? No one should have to live in constant fear like this. _He glanced at his watch. _8:54. Six minutes early. _He then knocked and waited for an answer.

The door opened and Darien recognized his friend on the other side. "Hey D." Andrew greeted. "Come on in."

"Thanks." He said before stepping in.

"I'm warning you now, my dad can be a hard-ass, especially when it comes to Serena and Mina and even worse after everything that's happened."

"I have reason to be a 'hard-ass' son." Ken's voice said from behind.

"I'm just warning him now. I'm off to work though." He said his goodbyes and left the house.

"Come on in, Darien was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Ken."

"Sure."

"There wasn't really a need for you to come over so early. I just wanted to meet you and make sure you're not going to do anything to further hurt my daughter."

"Of course not s-Ken. I'm nothing like my brother. We have completely different personalities and attitudes."

"Alright. Well here." Ken handed Darien a piece of paper with several numbers on it and names next to those numbers. "My and my wife's, Ilene, work and cell phone numbers. I'll be notifying my boss as will Ilene about the situation and that if you call, to patch you through no matter what. So, obviously, only call if it's an emergency."

"Of course."

"And if it's that big of an emergency, call the police. She may just need to talk to someone, have her call her mother or Mina; she'll probably be more comfortable talking to one of them. And she will probably get bored being cooped up here all day, so if she wants to leave the house, I don't really care, just please keep an eye on her."

Darien just nodded.

Ken chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I feel like I'm telling a teen the rules of babysitting a ten year old or something."

"It's perfectly understandable you want to take precautions."

"Alright. She's still sleeping. I'll give you a little tour." He said leading Darien through the house. "This is the kitchen, fully stocked. Help yourself to whatever you want." He said pointing to his left. "To the right here is the living room and right up here is the bathroom. Up here," he continued, leading Darien up the stairs, "are the bedrooms. Ilene's and mine is straight ahead. Andrew's is here." He pointed to the first door on the left. "Mina's is here." He pointed to a door on the right as it opened.

"Oh, hi Darien!" Mina greeted with a smile.

"Hey Mina."

"Gotta get going daddy." She hugged her father. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye Darien!" She called rushing down the stairs.

"See ya." He chuckled.

"That's not the funniest part. Her interview isn't until 10:30." Ken added with a laugh.

"Wow."

"She really wants this job. Anyways, that's her room. This door here leads to the bathroom. Again, feel free to use the shower if need. Towels are in the cabinet next to the shower. The room next to the bathroom is Serena's room, and the door across from that leads to your room. There is a basement, but it's mostly for storage purposes. That's pretty much it." He said walking back downstairs.

"Sounds good." Darien said.

"Help yourself to anything you want."

He nodded.

"I must finish getting ready for work."

"Don't let me keep you." He said.

Ken nodded before walking to the kitchen.

…

Serena turned to her window as she heard a tap. She squinted hard to make out the figure, but couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

The figure tapped again.

"Who's there?" She asked sitting up in her bed.

The figure just tapped again.

She carefully walked over to the window and looked through it. She still couldn't make out who the figure was.

The tapping continued.

She stood right in front of the window, squinting, trying desperately to make out the features of the figure. She didn't understand. It was light out, but the figure was just dark. She slowly opened the window and the face on the figure became clear.

"I'm back." He taunted.

A shrill scream escaped her mouth as she bolted upward in her bed.

The door to her room burst open and Darien rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" He asked looking around for a threat.

She threw herself into his chest, sobbing.

Darien began rubbing her back soothingly. "Shhh. It's okay."

"No! It's not! He's here!" She cried.

"Who's here?"

"S-Se-Sey…" She couldn't get the words out.

"Sere, I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong and who is here."

She took a few breaths and looked up to him. "Seyia. He was at my window, tapping on it. I opened it and he said 'I'm back.'"

Darien glanced to the window. He released the blonde, who pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them close, and walked to it. He looked out for any sign of a person, but found nothing. The window was closed and still locked. "Did you close the window?"

"No." She said confused, still crying.

He walked back to her. "I want you to think really hard. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

She looked up to him in thought. "I don't remember coming back to my bed." She pointed out. "Oh." She blushed. "It was so real."

"It's okay. I have those too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Are you hungry?"

Her stomach growled in response.

Darien chuckled. "What do you want? I'll make anything."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I will anyways."

"Fine. Can I have some pancakes?"

"Of course."

"Is everyone already gone?" She asked standing from her bed.

Darien nodded. "It's already past 11."

"I slept in. Though when I was with Seyia, I didn't get much sleep." She said absently.

Both stood in silence, Darien not quite sure what to say. "I'm going to go make breakfast, k?"

"Sure. I need a real shower." She said, absently shuttering.

"I'll call when it's ready."

"Thanks."

He nodded before walking out of her room.

She then undressed and put her robe on. Once that was done, she walked across the hall to the bathroom to begin her shower.

…

"Hey Dare, do you wanna watch a movie?" Serena asked as she walked to the living room.

"Sure. What do you have in mind? Please tell me it's not a chick flick."

Serena giggled. "No. Do you like musicals?"

He shrugged. "Well I haven't watched many, but the one I saw was okay."

"What one did you see?"

"Oklahoma."

"I love that one. But that's not what I was thinking." She pulled a DVD case from the collection. "Have you ever heard of Rent?"

"Yah, people pay it every month."

"Smart ass."

"No I haven't heard of the musical."

"You'll like it."

"How would you know?"

"It's a touching musical." She said as she put the disk in the player. She then sat on the couch next to Darien and pressed play.

Darien smiled as the movie started and the blonde next to him began to sing the opening song.

"I love this song!" She said before she continued singing. "In 525,600 minutes, how do you  
measure a year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of love."

…

**(A/N: Italics are what's on the screen)**

_"When your heart has expired!" Tom's voice rang out. "I'll cover you." He sang softer as he stood in front of Angel's casket._

Serena had made herself comfortable by snuggling against Darien's side throughout the movie and his arm found its way around her shoulders.

He was shocked when he heard a sob wrack through the blonde at his side.

"Poor Tom. Poor Angel."

"Are you crying?" Darien asked looking to the blonde.

"This part gets me every time. I always cry." She laughed a little. "And then they all have to go and be jerks and fight when Tom's in mourning."

"That is a little jerkish. But it's just a movie, you don't have to cry."

"I know. It's just sad." She said snuggling into his side more.

…

Another small sob escaped Serena's mouth. "This part gets me too."

_Roger stared down at a weak Mimi. "I should tell you, I should tell you. I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes."_

_Mimi's head rolls to the side and her arm falls limp over the side of the table._

"No!" Serena almost screamed.

They watched a few more minutes in silence. Serena smiled as they all broke out into song. She began to sing along. "Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow? From this nightmare?" She smiled as the documentary played. Angel's face came up and a tear rolled down her face. "This always gets to me. Every time." She whispered as the credits rolled. When she received silence from the man beside her, she glanced up to him as he wiped his face. "Darien? Are you crying?"

"N-no. Not at all. Just had an itch."

She sat up and moved his hand. His cheek was damp. "You cried!"

"Alright, aright! It was a touching movie!"

"Told you that you'd like it." She smiled.

"I did."

…RING…RING…

Serena got up and walked to the kitchen where the phone was. "Hello?"

"Hey girl. It's me."

"Hey Mina. How'd your interview go?"

"Great! I just wanted to ask you to let mom and dad know I'll be home a little late tonight. They want to take some pictures and have to wait for the other model to get here."

"That's awesome Mina!"

"Yup, and I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"You don't have to check up on me."

"I know."

"What's the real reason you called?" She asked her sister knowingly.

Mina sighed on the other end. "Okay, how are you and Darien?"

"I knew it!" Serena almost screamed.

"Just tell me."

"We just watched Rent."

"And how were you positioned at the end of the movie?"

Serena blushed as she thought. "Both of us next to each other."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, I was snuggled next to him and his arm was around my shoulders." Serena blushed.

"Ha-ha!"

"Shut it Mins." **(Pronounced Means…ya)**

"Can I ask you an honest question?"

"Of course."

"How can you seem so comfortable around him? I mean especially after what just happened and with his _twin _brother nonetheless."

"Honestly Mina, I'm not 100 percent sure. I think it could be that he saved my life. He cared for me when I was at my weakest point. That's got to be it. It's the only thing I can think of. I feel so comfortable around him."

"Rena." She sang lightly. "You like him."

"What!? No. Not true."

"Crap, I gotta go. We're not done with this."

"Yes we are."

"Nope, love you."

"Yes, and love you too."

"Nope." Mina said before quickly ending the call.

_Damn, she's not going to let this go._ She sighed as she walked into the other room where Darien sat. She stopped and stood in the doorway, staring at the raven haired man sitting on the couch staring at the screen as the news played. _Maybe I do like him._

* * *

**A/N:**There was a little more Sere/Dare time in there...btw...I DON'T OWN ANYTHIGN INVOLVING THE MUSICAL _Rent..._I'm sorry if what i did put in there didn't make sense...thoes two parts - in my opinion - were two of the saddest parts in the musical, and wanted to get some emotion and 'cuddling' out of Serena so I put them in there :D lol...good musical, if you haven't watched it, I suggest you do...

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	10. Taking Things Slow

**Taking Things Slow**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She sighed as she walked into the other room where Darien sat. She stopped and stood in the doorway, staring at the raven haired man sitting on the couch staring at the screen as the news played. 'Maybe I do like him.'_

**_Friday_**

She sighed again before joining him in the room. She took a seat next to him.

"Who was that?"

"Mina. She got the job."

"That's great. She left like an hour and a half early this morning according to your father."

Serena giggled. "Yah, she tends to do that sometimes." She then remembered something. "We have to go to the hospital."

"For what?"

"My preventive drugs."

"Right. Sure, come on." He said getting up. "Just let me get my keys." He said going upstairs.

…

The arcade doors chimed signaling someone's entrance. Serena and Darien took a seat at the counter. Serena giggled as she watched her brother wipe at the spotless counter.

"Is that all you ever do?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Rena. I guess. It's actually pretty busy in here right now."

"Probably because it's 2 in the afternoon. After the lunch rush, before the snack rush, and definitely before the dinner rush." Darien pointed out.

"True. So how are you two doing on this fine day?" Andrew asked as he looked towards his new friend.

Darien just glared back at him. "We're doing fine."

"I suckered him into watching Rent with me." Serena smiled.

Andrew laughed. "You cry?"

"No."

"Yes." Serena said quickly.

"It's alright man, got me too."

"You got suckered into watching it too?"

Andrew just nodded. "This stays between us."

"Duh." Darien said with a laugh.

"How about some food?"

"Cheese burger please!" Serena asked.

"I'll take one too."

"And let me guess, coffee and chocolate milkshake?"

Both nodded.

"Be right back."

"You know I really can't thank you enough."

"As I said, it's no problem. Your family wants you safe and so do I."

"Why do you care so much?" She asked curiously. _Was what Raye said really true? _

"What do you mean?"

She stared at the counter in front of her and sighed. "I don't know. It just seems like you care so much."

Darien glanced to the kitchen and saw Andrew standing, well trying to hide, behind the frame. "Come on, let's grab a booth."

"Andy, we're getting a booth." She called before following Darien to a private booth.

Once they were seated, Darien released a slight sigh.

"There you guys are. Couldn't find you back here." Andrew joked as he set down the food and drinks.

"Thanks Drew."

"Thanks Andy." Serena smiled as her brother walked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intruded like that." She said quietly. She took a small bite of her burger. She missed good food like this.

"No. It's fine. I just hadn't wanted to say anything with this whole ordeal going on."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Honestly, I like you Sere. And I mean more than a friend. I guess you could say 'like like.'" He chuckled lightly. "When I saw that tape, and how you were on it, I knew there was something about you. Raye wrote me letters and she'd say what was going on in her life, and that included you. I started to like you before I had even met you in person. These last few days haven't helped. Being so close and getting to know you little by little has just made it worse." He spilled everything. "I watched that tape over and over, and I reread the parts of Raye's letters about you."

She let out a giggle. "Stalkerish much?"

"I sit here and confess my feelings and you call me a stalker."

"I was kidding."

"But I didn't want to say anything because you just got out of a bad, long relationship, with my brother nonetheless, and I just didn't want to do it too soon."

She looked up to him to see him staring down at his coffee. She placed her hand over one of his. "It's alright." She smiled as he looked at her face. "Because over these last few days, I've discovered that I've developed some feelings too. Some strong ones at that. I mean obviously I'm not ready for anything too drastic yet, but I still have feelings."

He looked at her surprised and she giggled.

"What?"

"I just don't believe it."

"Well believe it buster. Now I've been cooped up in a house for most the week, let's finish these suckers and go for a walk in the park."

He chuckled. "Sure."

…

The two quietly walked along the path by the pond that was in the park.

"I love it here." Serena sighed. "I always used to come here to clear my head and get away from everything and everyone. When I left and no one knew where I went, I was here. No one ever found me here. It's my getaway."

"Well you just blew that secret."

"Crap." She giggled.

"It's alright I won't tell anyone."

She smiled as they continued their walk. She slowly snaked her hand into his and gave a light squeeze. "Thanks." She said lightly.

"Anything for you." He pondered a moment as they approached the dock. "So how about we go out some time."

She remained quiet, thinking about the offer.

"I mean, nothing major, just like a dinner date type of thing."

"Sure. I uh just want to take things slow though."

"Of course."

"Are we official then?"

"Not sure. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"If you think you can put up with me." She winked.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think I should be saying that to you." He said lightly. His head began to move towards hers, but he pulled her into a hug suddenly and placed his chin on her head. It was the only thing he could think of to cover up what he was about to do. _Take things slowly. Remember, you have to let her make the first moves. Can't kiss those luscious lips. Gah! Stop thinking._

"You're arguing with yourself." She said from his chest.

"Not really, just talking to myself."

"Talking yourself out of dating me?" She asked with a giggle.

He smiled and released her. "No."

"Saying bad things about me?"

"No."

"Then what are you telling yourself?"

"It's nothing to worry yourself over." He said sweetly.

She let out a yawn then blushed. "Sorry."

"I see my company is boring you." He chuckled.

"No. I'm just a little tired."

"Then let's take you back home."

She nodded as he led her out of the park.

…

Darien flipped through the channels as he sat on the couch, left arm holding the remote on the arm of the couch, right draped along the back of the couch as Serena was snuggled at his side, sleeping. As soon as they had gotten back and settled on the couch, him in the position he was currently in and Serena just sitting next to him, Serena's head began to bob. She was trying to stay awake. He told her to stop denying it and just fall asleep, so she did. She snuggled against his side and fell asleep. He glanced as he heard a whimper from her, but she hadn't moved and looked fine. He shrugged it off and continued flipping through the channels to find something good on.

…

_Serena stared at the empty room in front of her. "Hello?" She asked. She only heard footsteps. She shuttered. "W-who's there?"_

_Suddenly, there was an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. The arms were connected to a figure behind her._

_She tried to scream, but the hand over her mouth prevented it. Tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Don't worry my sweet. I won't hurt you," the figure got closer to her ear, she shivered as she felt his breath, "too badly that is." He chuckled and led her deeper into the dark room. _

_A tear slipped down her cheek as he laid her on something soft. She guessed it to be a bed of some sort._

_"Now I won't put anything in your mouth if you promise not to scream."_

_She looked at the man's face for the first time. 'Seyia!' She thought. She slowly nodded and he released her mouth before getting on top of her._

_"Alright. Just remember love, be quiet." He whispered as he began removing her clothes._

_Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Please don't." She begged as her shirt came off._

_He ignored her pleas. He removed the rest of her clothes as she begged him not to, and then shed his own. He positioned himself at her entrance. _

_"Please don't! I won't say anything, just don't do it!" She cried._

_"Oops, I didn't catch that." He smirked before ramming into her._

_Serena let out a piercing scream._

"SERENA." Darien shook the blonde awake. She had just let out an ear-piercing scream and he saw tears rolling down her cheek.

"No, no!"

He shook her and pulled her to a sitting position. "Serena."

Her watery eyes sprung open and stared Darien straight in the eyes. Her mind registered what happened and she shot into his arms sobbing.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "It's alright. It was just a dream."

"Will they ever go away?" She cried.

He sighed. He couldn't answer that. "Everything will be alright." He said quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is! The Sere/Dare get together...but poor Sere's still haunted by nightmares of that bastard :(. Next chapter will have a lil more drama in it :D Hope you liked this one. Don't have much to say, so please review!

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	11. Bridge

**Bridge**

* * *

_Saturday_

Serena stretched as she sat up in her bed. She didn't sleep well because the dreams of Seyia still haunted her. _I don't think I'll have a peaceful night's sleep until he's gone._ She sighed as she stood. She flicked on her light and heard tires screech and a car drive off. She immediately went to her window and looked out, but only saw retreating taillights. She shivered at the thought it might have been Seyia. She decided to go out and get the mail. Sure it was only four in the morning, but she didn't think anyone had gotten it yesterday. She put on her robe and walked downstairs and outside to the mailbox. She withdrew the envelops and went back inside to sit on the couch and go through them. "Mom, mom, dad, Mina, Mina, Andy, dad, me, wait, me?" She looked closely at the envelop that said her name. There was no stamp or return address. She opened it carefully and read the words.

_My dearest Re,_

_I'm afraid what happened our last few days together were not normal of me. I was stressed and not myself in the least. I've scarred you and for that I can't forgive myself. I'm just dropping this off before ridding this world of my presence. I don't deserve to live and frankly don't want to if I can't have you by my side. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. Please Tell Raye I'm sorry as well. _

_I will always love you forever my love,  
Seyia._

_P.S. you can have the police search the lake. That bridge is where I'm doing this at._

Serena stared at the paper in disbelief. _Seyia was on his way, right now, to kill himself? If that really was his car, he's working on this now. What am I supposed to do? Go after him and stop him? Call the police? What? _

"Hey." A voice said lightly from behind her. "You're up early." It said as the owner took a seat next to her.

"Hi Dare. I could say the same for you."

"What's that?"

"I-it's a note. From Seyia."

"What!? What's it say?"

"Basically that he's going to go kill himself." She handed him the note.

He read through it and sat in silence. What was he supposed to say? Part of him – an extremely small part – was sad he was losing a brother, but when had he ever acted brotherly? Then the rest of him was happy that Seyia wouldn't be around to hurt his sister or girlfriend anymore.

"He won't be around anymore to hurt anyone." She sighed. "I always hated that nickname he called me."

"Re?"

"Yah. It's so stupid." She smiled at him. "I like Sere better."

"I do too."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You're losing your brother."

He shrugged. "Honestly, he's never been much of a brother. More like an enemy."

She wrapped him in a hug. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Let the police know." He said grabbing the phone. "Not much else we can do."

She nodded as he dialed the numbers.

…

Serena sipped at her milkshake as her four closest friends, boyfriend, and brother sat around her. The day was way too long. She had answered questions all day – again – about what occurred while she was with Seyia as well as what happened that morning when she woke up. They were pretty much interrogating her. It was dinner time before they had finally left, and then her parents wanted to talk to her extensively about how she shouldn't go out that early in the morning. She understood where they were coming from, but still. She was getting irritated. She had finally gotten to leave, with Darien of course, and it was already after 10 at night. What a waste of a Saturday.

"So that's it? He's gone?" Raye asked, slightly disbelieving what she was hearing.

Serena nodded. "I guess. The note basically said he was going to kill himself. He was 'ridding this world of his presence.' Or something like that."

"I can't say I'm upset." She said surprised. "I mean, if I lost Darien, I don't know what I'd do, but Seyia has hurt me too much for me to care or be completely upset about this."

"I understand what you mean." Darien added. "He's more like an enemy than a brother."

Raye nodded.

Serena just sat and stirred her milkshake.

"What's wrong Rena?" Lita asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. I still feel uneasy."

Andrew placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He said it himself. The police have searched his house countless times to find nothing. They're searching the lake right now, but it's big, so it may take them some time, but he's gone."

"I know that. I understand that. But for whatever reason, I still feel uneasy. Like something's not right."

"Everything's gonna be alright." Amy said.

Usually she loved being surrounded by her friends when they sat together in the booth, but she was happy to be on the end today. She stood up. "No. It's not going to be alright." She said just above a whisper before running out of the arcade.

"Rena." Andrew sighed as he stood.

"We should split up and look for her. I'm still not comfortable with her being alone, especially late at night." Darien said as the others nodded. "If anyone finds her, call to let us know. Meet back here in 30 minutes."

"Right." Everyone said as they all rushed from the café.

…

Serena sighed as she turned to rest against the rail on the bridge that arced over the small pond. She looked into the water, staring at her dark reflection. She had been gone from the group for probably almost an hour. Sure enough they'd be looking for her by now, and with telling Darien about this place the previous day, she'd be found soon. She honestly didn't mind. She had wanted to clear her mind when she ran away from everyone, but now she was feeling alone, scared, and slightly chilly from the night air.

She heard footsteps walking onto the bridge. _Must be Darien coming to retrieve me_. She stayed still as the person walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hi." She said lightly. She waited a moment, but didn't hear a reply. _His hand feels so cold._

"I love you." It whispered before something sharp pierced her lower back.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the sharp object was taken out then thrust back into her body. After it was fully in, an ear piercing scream filled the night air.

…

They had extended their meeting time by 15 minutes since no one found her. They were going to get together and figure out where they hadn't gone. Darien was late getting back to the arcade, but he had thought of the discussion they'd had the day before how she went to the secluded part of the park to get away from everything. He only had a little bit more of it to search and still no sign of her. He was approaching the pond when he heard a scream that froze him. He stopped for a moment as the noise faded away. He then began sprinting to the source of the scream. As he approached a bridge, he saw a person stumbling off it, attempting to run with a figure behind the girl. He immediately gasped as he saw Serena trying to run. He wrapped his arms around her, intercepting her, as she started to collapse. "Serena." He gently shook her, but her eyes just closed. He felt a moisture on his arm and looked to see something red coating it. "Fuck." He muttered. He laid her down and stood as the person approached him. His eyes widened when he saw his brother standing in front of him, holding a bloodied knife in his right hand. "Seyia." He growled.

"Ah, dearest brother. I didn't expect to see you." He smirked.

"I thought you were dead."

"Exactly what I wanted you to think."

"What did you do to her?"

"If I can't have her, no one can, not even you. She's tainted meat."

"I don't care! And anyone who loves her isn't going to care that she's 'tainted' as you put it."

Seyia lunged forward, the knife raised, at Darien.

Darien quickly knocked his arm to the side with his own while bringing up his knee to connect with Seyia's groin.

Seyia fell to the ground moaning and clutching his aching crotch. He groaned as he got up and held the knife up. "Oh, you're going to pay for that one, _brother._" He said lunging for Darien again.

He deflected the knife and the two fell to the ground, both struggling to for control of the knife. Darien was under Seyia, but had a hold of the knife. Darien managed to knock off his brother and stand up. They stared at each other until Seyia lunged, throwing his whole body weight on top of Darien, and successfully getting the knife stuck into his chest.

"You never were the one to think things through." Darien said pushing Seyia's bleeding body off his own. He rushed back to Serena, shed his jacket, and pressed it to her back where it was bleeding. He reached into his pocket to call for help, but felt it empty. "Must've fallen out." He glanced around, but saw nothing on the ground. He thought he heard something fall to the water while he was wrestling his brother. "Fuck." He picked her up carefully and held her close. He glanced back to Seyia who was unmoving. The knife undoubtedly punctured his heart. He was dead. Darien began running to find someone to help. "Hang in there Serena. Hang in there."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, the poll is closed and more people wanted no scouts, so there wont' be scouts. Hope you liked it! Let me know by reviewing!!!

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	12. Organ Donation

**Organ Donation**

* * *

_Previously:_

_He wrapped his arms around her, intercepting her, as she started to collapse. "Serena." He gently shook her, but her eyes just closed. He felt a moisture on his arm and looked to see something red coating it._

_They stared at each other until Seyia lunged, throwing his whole body weight on top of Darien, and successfully getting the knife stuck into his chest._

_He picked her up carefully and held her close. He glanced back to Seyia who was unmoving. The knife undoubtedly punctured his heart. He was dead. Darien began running to find someone to help. "Hang in there Serena. Hang in there."_

**_Sunday_**

"Mr. Chiba, can I speak with you?"

Darien glanced over to the doctor who called him. "Sure." He said before walking into the hall to meet with the doctor.

"I'm sorry to say, but we've done all we can for your brother, but we couldn't bring him back. The knife punctured his aorta. There was no hope. He came in DOA."

"I honestly didn't think there was."

"Had he ever talked about organ donation?"

Darien thought. "We weren't really close, so we never talked about it."

"Then the decision is up to you."

"Might as well have something good come from his life. There are people who need his organs?"

The doctor nodded. "We have two patients in this hospital needing two and the rest will be sent to people on the list."

"Alright. Is there a way you can have the patients getting his organs not know who they came from?"

"Of course."

"I don't want anyone knowing they came from a monster like him."

"I understand. I've been told the police have arrived too. They want to speak with you."

"I'm not leaving."

"I can send them into one of the more private rooms on this floor, but they do want to talk to you ASAP."

"Alright." He sighed.

…

"So what happened?"

"Well, long story short, Serena took off for some reason, and then while looking for her, I went to the park."

"Why the park? How did you know she'd be there?" One detective asked.

"Because we were talking the previous day. She said that was where she went when she wanted to get away from everything and everyone. So I was headed there when I heard a scream. I ran towards it and she came running off the bridge and ran into me. I felt the wetness and laid her down as she slipped into unconsciousness because I saw my brother coming. He had a knife that was bloody, so we struggled a little bit. I eventually got the knife and I held it up in front of me to protect myself. He was never one to think about things before he did them, and he lunged at me, basically pushing himself into the knife."

"Alright. That's all we need. We'll have to talk to Ms. Tsukino when she wakes up."

"Sure."

"You're free to go."

Darien nodded before rushing out and to where everyone else was waiting.

…

The raven haired man continued pacing back and forth. He had gotten out of the park with no problem and saw Andrew on his way back to the arcade. He had immediately called for an ambulance then contacted the others and her parents. Everyone – except the pacing Darien – was sitting in the OR waiting room.

"Darien, please." Ilene sighed.

"When are we going to get _some _kind of update? She's been in there over two hours!" He said pointing to the door as it opened.

"Where's the family of Serena Tsukino?" The petite nurse asked.

Ilene and Ken stood. "Here."

"Alright, can we speak privately?"

"Honestly, anything you tell us is going to come right out to everyone here." Ken spoke as they were the only people in the room.

"Are they family?"

"Her brother, sister, two closest friends, and boyfriend."

"I can only speak to _family_." She hinted.

"We're her cousins." Lita spoke referring to herself and Raye.

"And he's her husband." Mina pointed to Darien.

"Alright." She pulled a seat up in the circle of people. "The knife punctured her left kidney, the second stab wound didn't do much, just grazed the end of it. We tried to repair the damage, but were unable to save the kidney."

"So she only has one kidney?" Mina asked, shocked.

"No. There was another person who was brought into the hospital DOA, and they were the same blood type, so we preformed a transplant."

"So she'll be alright?"

"She'll have to be on some medication to make sure her body doesn't reject the kidney, but she should be perfectly fine, minus some pain for the next few days."

"I feel bad for the family of the donor." Ilene sighed. "Can I talk to them to offer my condolences?"

The doctor shook her head. "I've been asked by the family of this person not to reveal his or her identity."

Ilene looked confused.

"Oh my gosh." Darien groaned. "It was my brother's, wasn't it?"

The woman looked puzzled.

"Seyia Chiba."

"Yes, it came from him."

"Whatever you do, do NOT tell Serena." He sighed.

"Of course not."

"Thank you so much." Ken said shaking the lady's hand. "When can we see her?"

"Well it's past visiting hours, and she hasn't awakened from the anesthetics yet. Only family can stay though."

"We've already said we're family."

"I honestly don't think she'll wake until tomorrow anyways. I suggest you all go home and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving my daughter's side." Ken said.

"It's up to you Mr. Tsukino. But only immediate family can stay."

"Thank you." Ilene said as the doctor nodded then turned to walk out. Darien rushed up behind her.

"Look. I know I'm not family, but please. I have to stay. I need to be here when she wakes up."

"Sir, I really can't allow it. Visiting hours are from 8 till 10."

"Can I at least just go in for a minute and see her. I need the affirmation she's alive. The physical contact. Last time I saw her, she was dying in my arms and bleeding all over me."

"You have two minutes. Everyone can go in, but you need to be gone in two."

"Thank you so much."

"Hurry up and go."

He nodded and rushed back to everyone else. "We have two minutes, but after that, only immediate family can be in there."

Everyone followed the man to where the doctor stood and she led them out of the waiting room and down to a secluded room. "I will warn you now, she's hooked up to a vent to help her breathe and there are several machines." She stopped in front of a door and turned to the group. "Remember, two minutes." She said before walking away.

Ken, who was in front of the group, stepped forward and opened the door slowly. They all walked in and couldn't believe the sight. Their lay their best friend, daughter, sister, and girlfriend, connected to various machines. It was rather heart breaking. Everyone took their turns walking up to her, touching her, and getting the reassurance that she was alive. Ken had pulled up a chair to her bedside and sat down. It was finally Darien's turn. He stepped forward and brushed some hairs from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Wake up soon." He whispered.

"I'll take all you kids home." Ilene offered.

"I want to stay mom." Andrew said quickly.

"You heard the doctor. She's probably not going to wake up tonight anyways." She said.

"And if she does, I'll call immediately." Ken added.

"Fine." Andrew sighed as everyone but Ken walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so it's a little shorter than most my chapters, but I wasn't sure what else to post in this chapter. Ummmm...not sure when the next update will come out because I have my first college class on Wednesday. So yah, English and Bio that day, then my math class Thrusday. Anyways, please review and hope you all weren't too disappointed with this chapter and it's slowness.

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	13. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

* * *

_Monday_

_Ugh, ow._ The blonde thought as she opened her eyes. She immediately shut them at the intrusion of light. She opened them slowly again, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Once her eyes were acclimated to the brightness, she tried to speak, but found the idea difficult with something in her mouth. _What happened?_ She moved her head around to look at her surroundings. _Am I in a hospital? What for-_

Memories flooded her brain of the previous day's events. The letter from Seyia claiming his 'suicide,' talking with her friends, running away, standing on bridge, then a sharp pain. _Who was it? _Then the words rang through her head. _"I love you." _ She shuddered slightly. _It had to be Seyia. But…how did I get here? _She pondered a moment before another memory flashed in her head. She was running away from the person who hurt her, but collided into someone. The arms felt warm and familiar. _Darien?_ She glanced to her right and saw her father sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She reached her arm out and stretched to touch him. Her fingertips barely reached her father's shoulder. She tried poking him, but couldn't get her hand any closer. She moved her arm, causing her fingertips to rub his arm lightly. She watched as he shifted around a bit before opening his eyes. She brought her arm back to her side as he blinked a few times and stretched. His eyes then moved and connected with hers.

"Serena!" He bolted up and went to her side. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

_I can't talk dad._

"Wait, you can't talk. Give me thumbs up or down. Are you feeling okay?"

She held her thumb downward.

"Are you in pain?"

Thumbs up.

Ken picked up a small remote that was on the side of her bed and pressed a button. "Your doctor is on his way in."

She just nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

She held her thumb sideways.

"Well you were stabbed twice by Seyia. When you were running away from him, Darien found you. He got into a fight with Seyia."

Serena's eyes widened.

"He's fine. Seyia was killed though. Darien then brought you here."

She relaxed a little.

"Everyone's at home. They had to leave because only family could stay. Your mom is with Andrew and Mina at the house. They're coming back when visiting hours start." He glanced to his watch. "In about an hour."

She nodded slightly as the door opened.

The blue haired doctor approached Serena's bedside. "Good morning Serena. I've been put in charge of your post-op care."

"You're Amy's mother, right?" Ken asked

She nodded. "Dr. Mizuno. How is your pain one to ten with ten being most?"

Serena held up six fingers.

"Alright. I'll give you some medication to help that."

Serena pointed to the tube in her mouth.

"I'm going to take that out now. Don't try to talk right away; your throat will be sore." Serena nodded. "Alright, on the count of three, I want you to blow out really hard." Dr. Mizuno disconnected the vent from the tube in Serena's mouth. "One…two…three." She said pulling out the tube.

Serena coughed for a few seconds. "Water?" She asked weakly.

Dr. Mizuno handed her a cup of ice chips. "Use these. And try whispering, it won't hurt as much on your throat."

Serena popped a few into her mouth, letting the cool liquid chill her sore throat.

"Okay Serena, when your mother gets here, I want to talk to you about what your surgery entailed and about the upcoming days."

She nodded. "Alright." She whispered. "When is everyone coming?"

"Visiting hours start in about a half an hour. We probably want her to come before all your friends come in. They'll be in a rush to see you."

"Very true." Ken chuckled. "I can call my wife now. I'm sure one of the others can drive everyone here."

"Dare's got a good sized car. I'm sure he could give everyone a ride."

"Alright. I'm going to go make the call." Ken said getting up. He gently brushed some hairs from Serena's eyes. "I'll be back."

"Okay daddy."

He then walked out of the room.

"Alright Serena, I'm going to check your vitals and some other stuff." She said holding Serena's wrist.

Dr. Mizuno did a few more things, occasionally jotting some stuff down on her chart. "Now I need you to carefully sit up. We need to change your dressings on your wound."

"Alright." Serena slowly leaned forward, pain going through her back. "When do I get more pain meds?"

Dr. Mizuno carefully took off the gauze that covered the wounds on Serena's back. "I just did that. It's a hand little machine over here. They'll take a few minutes to kick in."

"Okay."

She then placed another gauze pad over the area. "Alright. It's already healing nicely." She said happily.

"I'm glad."

"When I'm done talking to you, there are two police officers that are going to want to talk to you."

"About what happened?" Dr. Mizuno nodded. "Okay."

The door opened revealing Ken. "She's on her way now."

"Just push that button when she arrives."

"Thank you."

"Of course dear." She said leaving.

…

"So you'll have to take these for the next few weeks. There's a chance your body will reject the kidney."

"So there's a complete stranger's organ in me right now?"

Dr. Mizuno nodded.

"Weird. I feel bad that someone had to die though."

"Don't. It was this person's time to leave the world."

"Can I give my condolences to the family?"

Dr. Mizuno shook her head. "The family wished the donor to remain anonymous. I can pass the word on, but I cannot tell you who the family is."

"Why? Was it some pervert or something?"

Dr. Mizuno shrugged. "It was the family's wishes. I can't say anymore."

"Alright, then please tell the family thank you and I'm sorry for their loss."

"Of course."

"So what do we have to do to help her?" Ilene asked.

"Just make sure she's taking the meds, and no heavy lifting. Relax, and if you feel any sharp pains in your lower back, then tell someone immediately. You could have pulled a stitch or something of the sort."

"I will."

"And when you're released, take it easy."

"When will that be?"

"Depending on your healing rate, probably tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"Now the police are here, you ready to talk to them?"

"There's not much to say."

"Regardless, they need your statement."

Serena nodded as there was a knock on the door. Two officers then walked in. Everyone introduced themselves and said their hellos.

"Do you remember what happened Ms. Tsukino?" One officer asked.

"Well I got upset when I was with my friends, so I just got up and ran away. I have a place that I go to get away from everything and everyone that I only told Darien about. It's in the back of the park by the pond. I was on the bridge when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I assumed it was Darien coming to find me, so I didn't run or anything. I didn't realize it wasn't him because I was just staring into the darkness over the side of the bridge. I then noticed he hadn't said anything and that the hand on my shoulder felt colder than Darien's usually are. Seyia then whispered 'I love you' and next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain in my back, then another. I screamed and tried to run away, but I hit someone and then remember nothing. Next thing I know, I wake up here."

"You're positive it was Seyia?"

"I'd recognize that possessive harsh tone anywhere. It was Seyia."

"You don't know what occurred between Seyia and Darien?"

She shook her head. "Like I said, I ran into Darien. I do kinda remember him saying my name, but it was so faint. Then nothing."

"Alright Ms. Tsukino. That's all we need." One said as they stood up. "Thank you."

She nodded. "One question."

"Sure."

"I had some stuff at Seyia's house. When can I get it?"

"The police don't have any more business there. The property will be turned over to Seyia's brother later today."

"Thank you."

He nodded as both left.

Serena sighed as she rested her head back on the pillow. "It's over."

"It is." Her mother agreed happily.

Suddenly there was a knock heard on the door.

"Come in." Ken called.

The door opened and six happy people walked in.

"Hey Rena." Raye greeted.

"We're so glad you're okay." Mina smiled.

"I'm sorry for getting you sad Rena." Amy said quietly.

"Oh Ames, it's not your fault."

"If I hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have run off-"

"No matter what Seyia would have done something."

"We're just lucky you guys went searching for her and Darien found her when he did." Ilene reassured.

"And that she's safe right now." Darien added.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to sit here and give you some lame excuse. The only reason it's up so late is because I'm still getting adjusted to college life. The past two weeks have been stressful and hetic. PLUS, i went to start on this chapter and thought I'd deleted half of what I had written, but after writing a little more, I realized that when I thought was the beginning of this chapter, was really the beginning of the last chapter. So basically I started writing the last chapter again. Anyways, I'm trying to write more in my downtime. I'll try posting faster. I'm working on WP next. SORRY AGAIN!

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	14. Moving Too Fast

**I'm sorry ahead of time for how fast the chapter goes. This is the last chapter and there wasn't much to put in. I'll say more at the end so I don't ruin anything :P**

_

* * *

_

**Moving Too Fast**

_

* * *

_

_Saturday_

Serena carefully got out of Darien's car – with his help – and walked to the house she had been imprisoned in for four days. She shuttered slightly at the memory.

"You sure you're up to this?" Darien asked as he felt her shutter.

"Yah. Just memories I'd prefer to forget. I'm fine."

"Alright." He said as he opened the door to the house. "Wow, the police really did a number to this place." He noted as he looked around the disheveled house.

"Doubt that. He probably did this when he found out I was gone."

"He does have a temper."

"Did." She said as she nodded in agreement. "Let's just get my stuff and get out. This place gives me the creeps."

"Sure. Just don't do anything to hurt your back."

Serena thought of something. "You know there's a plus side to all this." She said as she approached the couch.

"What's that?"

"Can you move the couch back a little bit?"

He nodded and pushed the object.

"That's good." Serena said as she squatted down and peeled a piece of carpeting back. She then lifted the hardwood panel to reveal a box. She picked it up and stood. She opened it to reveal several 100 dollar bills. "He was loaded."

"How did you discover this?" He asked looking into the box.

"See that puke stain?" She asked pointing to a discolored area of the carpet next to the peeled back section. "I was cleaning and saw the carpet looking funny. I pulled it back and found the box."

"I guess something good had to come from this." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! Something else good came from all this!" She 'humphed' and crossed her arms over her chest, the box still in one hand.

"I'm just teasing you." He grinned as eh wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Don't be on your feet too long."

"You're starting to sound like daddy." She giggled.

"I can't help caring for my girlfriend."

"I know, I know. Now let's get my crap and get out of here." She said walking towards the bedroom.

"Is there anything in here of yours?" Darien asked pointing to a door.

She looked back and saw the door. "No." She breathed slightly. "Just my robe, but it's trashed now anyways." She said turning back to the door in front of her.

…

_Two month later_

Darien sighed happily as he put the last box down in his new home. It was a small two bedroom, but it served its purpose. He wanted to be in town with everyone else. He had found one close to his sister's and his girlfriend's, so he jumped on it right away.

Serena and Darien had found more money hidden under various pieces of furniture in the house, plus a bank account that had a hefty sum in it. Seyia had about half a million dollars. Raye and Darien had insisted Serena take half of it, but she refused. They finally agreed that she'd take 10,000 of it. Raye and Darien had then split the remainder between themselves. Darien used his share to purchase the house. They had also sold his house and split the money from that.

Life was starting to look a whole lot brighter for all of them. Each of the girls was dating. His sister was even dating Andrew. That one threw them all for a loop. Serena was becoming more comfortable around them all. She was always comfortable with him, but she was cautious too. She was starting to get over that aspect. She went in for a pregnancy test a few weeks after she was released from the hospital and was relieved to find out it was negative. They had tested Seyia when he died and discovered he didn't have HIV or AIDS.

Darien glanced towards his watch. "Shit." He cussed softly. He rushed up the stairs to get in the shower. He was meeting Serena in ten minutes for a dinner date. He quickly showered then dressed before rushing out the door. He got in his car and drove off towards his girlfriend's house.

…

Serena smiled as Darien's hand slipped into hers. They were walking along the pond in the park as the sun began to go down. He pulled her over to a bench so they could watch it go down.

"Dare."

He looked at her with a smile.

"I – uh – I wanted to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Well this is a little weird for me and a little hard to say."

"What is it?"

"I love you." She said looking into her lap.

"I love you too." He said lightly.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I love you too. I love more than anything else."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

He sighed lightly and turned towards her. "I didn't want to move to fast and scare you away."

"You could never scare me away."

"I just wanted to wait for you to make the first move I guess you could say."

"Is that why we've never kissed?" She smirked.

He suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips.

When they broke apart, she stared at him.

"Yes, that's why."

"Well damn you." She said pulling his head back to hers and kissing him.

"I love you."

"You've said this." She grinned.

"That's not the response I wanted." He pouted.

"Oh wipe that frown off your face. I love you too."

"A love like this doesn't come around often."

"You can say that again."

"No, I mean, I – uh – I…"

"Just spit it out Dare." She giggled.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Serena stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I shouldn't have. It's too early."

"No, no. I just didn't expect that."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

She shook her head. "No. Like you said, a love like this doesn't come around too often."

"So you'll marry me?"

A huge grin spread across her face. "Most definitely."

"I don't have a ring or anything special."

"I don't need a ring. All I need is your love."

"You'll always have that."

"I'm glad." She said kissing him again.

"You're enjoying that, aren't you?"

She just grinned and did it again. "You tell me."

"So you're dad's not going to kill me or anything for proposing to you so soon, is he?"

"No. He actually likes you, so he shouldn't be _too _bad."

"Too bad?"

She just smiled. "You'll be fine. Let's go."

…

Serena opened the front door to her house and led her fiancé in. She saw her brother, sister, mother, father, and Raye all sitting in the living room. "What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" She asked as Darien stepped behind her.

"Raye? What are you doing here?" Darien asked curiously.

"We were just chatting." The raven-haired female said simply.

"Well actually." Andrew said, trailing off. "Now that everyone's here."

"Oh my gosh!!" Serena nearly shouted.

"Calm down Rena! He hasn't even said anything yet." Raye said calmly.

"Yet?"

"Shut it." She said with a laugh.

"Is this what I think it is son?" Ken asked curiously.

"Maybe."

Raye held up her left hand revealing a simple ring on her ring finger. "We're getting married!"

"I KNEW IT!" Serena practically screamed. She rushed over and engulfed her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"That's great son." Ken said patting his son on the back.

"I'm so happy for you dear." Ilene embraced her son.

"Yay!" Mina said simply as everyone laughed.

"You hurt her I kill you." Darien smirked.

"Hey, same goes for you."

"Tonight's just full of good news." Serena said with a smile.

"Full? That was just one thing." Raye noted.

"Well like you two, we have good news." Serena said taking Darien's hand.

"NO WAY! How come both my siblings are getting married before me?" Mina whined.

"We've known our fiancés longer than you have." Andrew shrugged.

"True."

"Married?" Ken asked in disbelief. "You've only been dating for what, a month?"

"It's been over two months dad."

"Darien, I think we need to talk about this." He sighed.

"Daddy! We're getting married. Leave him be." She said stepping between the two males.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not going to interrogate him, just go over some things."

"Aren't you supposed to do that at the beginning of the relationship?" Mina asked absently. "Just like you did with my boyfriend, Mal?"

"Well after what happened with her-"

"Really dad? I'm 20! I think I can make my own decisions. I wasn't smart when I started dating Seyia, nor did I listen to the warnings I was given, but I'm smarter now, and Darien has no past history of harming anyone. Raye even said so herself. I can't believe you just don't trust me!" She cried, tears threatening to fall. "I'm more mature. Those four days I was locked up with that bastard really made me open my eyes. I learn from my mistakes! Just leave us be!" She screamed before running out of the house.

The other occupants stared in shock. Darien moved to follow her, but Ken spoke up.

"Let me. I'm the one that pissed her off."

"Sure." Darien said as Ken quickly made his way out of the house.

Ken walked out and thought about where she could have went. He looked down both sides the street, but didn't see her in the dim light of the street lamps. _Where could she have gone?_ He then heard a light sob. He thought of the swing seat they had on the deck in their backyard. She always loved it. He quickly made his way to the backyard and found the youngest of the triplets sitting on the swing with her knees pulled to her chest, crying. "Sweetie." He said lightly as he approached her.

"Leave me alone daddy." She said quietly turning her back to him.

He sat next to her turned back and placed a hand on of her shoulders. "I'm sorry honey." He said quietly.

She didn't say anything.

He sighed lightly. "Look, you don't have to say anything or look at me or even acknowledge my presence, just listen okay?" Again, he received silence. "It's not that I don't trust you or Darien for that matter. This is just the father of a daughter who was just taken to hell coming out. I wasn't able to protect you from Seyia, so I feel the need to be extra cautious now with anyone you're dating."

She slowly turned to face forward.

"I love you and don't want to see you get hurt again."

She turned to him and embraced him. "I'm sorry daddy. I over reacted."

"You had a right. I didn't word it the way I should have. I just simply wanted to make sure he knows that if he were to hurt you in any way that he'd be sorry for it." He said lightly as Serena let a laugh escape. "And to tell him to make sure he gives you time. If you're not ready to move in with him or something to just give you time. We all know you two are in love, but you just may need time."

She nodded. "He's been very patient with me. We haven't even said 'I love you' until earlier today because he wanted me to be the first one to do so. He said he didn't want to move to fast with me or scare me away. Heck, we didn't have our first kiss until mere hours ago because of the same reason."

"I guess I really don't have anything to worry about."

He felt her shake her head 'no' into his chest. "He's really sweet dad. You don't have to worry about him."

"I'm glad."

"So we have your blessings?"

"Of course."

"Thank you daddy." She said hugging him tighter.

"Anything for my kids." He smiled. "Though this is all very weird."

"What is?"

"Well, two of my children are engaged, and the other is dating."

"We've dated before." She said sitting back up to face him.

"Yah, but I've had my babies living with me for twenty years now. I'm sure soon enough Andrew will be going to move into Raye's place and you with Darien. Then your mother and I will only have Mina before she moves in with her boyfriend."

"Well Darien and Raye both live close by, and I'm sure Mina won't move too far away. We'll always be around to visit."

He gave her a light hug. "I know. I just love my kids."

"Well you could just have us all live here and when Raye, Mina and I are pregnant you can deal with us hormonal ladies, and you can have your grandbabies crying in the middle of the night waking you and mom, then when they learn to walk, you guys will have to re-baby proof the house."

"Point taken." He said standing up. "Shoo."

"Daddy!" She said standing up.

"I'm kidding. Now let's go back inside. They're all worried about you."

"Alright, let's go." She smiled as her father wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively.

"I love you pumpkin."

"Love you too daddy. Forever and always." She smiled as he kissed the top of her head in a fatherly manner.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that. There will be a poll in my profile in a few minutes voting for an epilogue. Hope you didn't hate the quick-pace too much, but I'm sorry, it was time for this to come closed. Go ahead and vote if you want an epilogue or not. If not, this will be the last chapter. Voting will go on for a week or so. Let me know your thoughts!

Reviews are loved!!!!  
SailorMoonForever

* * *


	15. Epilogue

_Two Years Later_

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Coming." Ilene's voice chimed. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it revealing her daughter-in-law. "Raye, how are you dear?"

"I'm good, how are you?" She asked as Ilene opened the door wider. Raye proceeded to waddle in and head to the living room.

"Good. Dinner will be ready soon."

"You sure you don't need help mom?" An 8 month pregnant Serena asked rubbing her stomach.

"Relax dear. You don't need to be on your feet.

"Andy, be a doll and get me something to drink." Raye said taking a seat on the couch next to her two pregnant sister-in-laws.

"How far along Raye?" Mina asked as her hands rested on her stomach.

"30 weeks."

"You're 30 weeks, Mina's 33 weeks, and Sere's 35 weeks. Did you girls plan this?" Darien asked as the male population chuckled.

"Well maybe if you men would keep it put away, we wouldn't be pregnant." Mina replied.

"Who said it was us that couldn't keep it away?" Mal winked.

"Father walking in the room!" Ken announced as he walked in.

"Oh calm down daddy. It's part of nature." Serena giggled lightly.

"My babies are innocent babies." He chanted.

"Whatever daddy." Mina laughed.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" Ilene asked as she reentered the living.

The three pregnant women drooled. "Food!" They all cheered before struggling to get up and head to the dining room.

"We should get in there before all the food is gone." Andrew said quickly.

"No, you should help your wives to the dining room so we can feed your offspring." Raye said back glaring at the group of laughing men.

"They think we're just fat hormonal women who eat too much!" Serena said on the verge of tears.

Mina sniffled. "I-I thought he'd still see me for who I am!" She said dramatically.

"You guys sit here and be sad about what they think of you. I don't care what Andrew thinks of me. I want some damn food!" She said walking out of the room.

"Oh Sere, we're just playing." Darien said helping his wife off the couch. He then wrapped his arms around the sad blonde.

"You don't think I'm a fat cow who eats too much?" She sniffled as she looked up to him.

He pecked her lips. "Of course not. You're not fat, you're carrying our child. And sure you eat more than usual, but you're supplying nutrients for the baby. I still love you, always have and always will." He smiled.

Mina hit Mal in the arm. "Why can't you be all lovey-dovey like that?!"

Mal hugged Mina. "We're just playing. You're not fat; you're carrying our child…" He was cut off with a smack to the head.

"AT LEAST BE UNIQUE!"

He kissed her lightly. "I love you so very much."

"Good. Cuz you're stuck with me whether you like it or not! Now let's go eat."

"I agree." Serena said as they all walked into the dining room.

/\\//\\//\\//\

Serena sat on the porch swing as the sun began setting in the horizon. Darien was due home any minute and she wanted to meet him. "Alright you," she said as she started lightly poking her stomach. "You're due date was three weeks ago. You can come out now." She said as she continued to poke.

"If you keep poking him, of course he's not going to wanna come out." Her husband said as he walked up. He bent down and gave her a light peck.

She sighed as he sat next to her. "I'm just done being pregnant. I wanna hold him already."

"Or her."

"Or her." She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. She then heard her phone go off.

"Sit, I'll get it." Darien said as he stood up. He walked into the house and grabbed the noisy device. "Hello?"

"Darien, it's Andrew."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Raye's gone into labor!"

"What?"

"Ya. We're on the way to the hospital." His brother-in-law hurried.

"My God, we'll be there soon."

"K." He said hanging up instantly.

"What is it?" Serena said as she walked into the room.

"Raye's going to have her baby. She's in labor."

"Oh my God! That's not even fair! She's two weeks early!!" Serena complained.

Darien chuckled as he grabbed their coats. "Let's go."

…

"I can't believe she's going into labor." Serena sighed. "I was pregnant first!"

"I know! And I was second." Mina 'humped'

"Guys, ease up. You'll have your children soon." Mal said with love as he grasped his wife's hand.

Mina instantly squeezed it tightly, but not out of love.

"What's wrong?"

"Owe." She said simply.

"Oh you've GOT to be fucking kidding me." Serena glared at her twin.

"Nope." Mina said.

"What?" Mal and Darien said at once.

"I'm having a contraction." She said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Mina felt a gush between her legs. "And there goes the water."

"I just want you to know you're a bitch." Serena said as Darien rushed to the nurses' desk.

"Breathe." Mal said. "Just like in class."

Darien was quickly followed by a nurse with a wheelchair. They quickly got Mina in the chair and wheeled her away, Mal following closely behind.

Dairen sat down next to his wife. "Wow. Both gone into labor today."

"That's so cool." She said rubbing her stomach. "Hear that, your cousins are coming today."

Darien smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach as well.

"Wonder how long it'll take." She said as some people started cleaning up the fluid that had come from Mina when her water broke.

"Donno."

"I hope our little one decides to come soon." She said.

"Me too. I'm ready to see our beautiful baby."

"Oh my." Serena said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Baby thinks he or she wants to join his cousins."

"What?"

"Are you really that dense? My water just broke!"

"OH!"

"Duh!"

…

Three women laid in three gurneys, each cradling a small bundle of pink, their husband's by their sides. All three had baby girls.

"Their all so adorable." Darien commented as he took his daughter and pecked his wife's forehead.

"You'd think their triplets." Andrew commented. "Each born a few hours apart."

"I'm so glad she's finally out!" The three new mother's sighed at once before laughing.

"Raye, what are you complaining for, you were early!"

"Mina, you can't even say anything. I was pregnant longest."

The men sighed as the three argued over who's pregnancy was most difficult.

"There's too much estrogen here." Andrew sighed.

"Wait until they hit puberty." Mal pointed out.

"Oh God." Darien said with shock on his face.

The men continued to talk casually, each now holding their offspring. They stopped when they noticed their wives had grown quiet. They were sleeping.

"Figures, they fall asleep leaving us to tend to these little ones."

"Actually, we're going to take them now." A nurse said as she walked in.

Her and two others took the sleeping girls and walked out.

"What are their names?" One asked.

"Rini Selene." Darien said.

"Rita." Andrew followed.

"Lizzy." Mal finished.

"Very cute."

"We're all gonna have a great happy family." Darien smiled.

One of the girl started crying.

"A great _loud _happy family." Andrew corrected.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow guys, you don't even know how SORRY I am that I haven't gotten this out. I had started work back in November and hadn't had time to write with school and that. Then when the semester was over, I was working more because of the holidays. I have four storys i'm actaully working on right now. I'm waiting till their done completely if not almost done before I post them because the time I have to write right now is so sparratic. You guys don't know how sorry I am. I feel REALLY bad, but I hope the storys i'm working on now will make up for it!

-SailorMoonForever


	16. DiScLaImEr

it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

_**It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show...**_

I have four stories in the works. Each with a few chapters written. Add SailorMoonForever to your Author Alert list to get the updates as soon as their posted! I loved reading all your reviews, and please, don't hesitate to let me know how you enjoyed/disliked that epilogue!  
And if you've never read any of my other fics, check them out!

Thanks again!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
